


Una historia de amor?

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape no cree en el amor, cree en...bueno que la vida es para bebérsela y disfrutarla sin ataduras ni compromisos,pero alguien le va a romper los esquemas. Harry aprenderá que el amor a veces. es complicado, y Severus aprenderá que hay que cuidar lo que crees que tienes porque puedes perderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una auténtica locura

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene siete años, así que es de las primeras que escribí, la he subido de nuevo porque alguien comentó en facebool que la echaba de menos, solo por eso ya merece la pena editarla otra vez. Espero que os guste, pro cierto...Dedico esta historia a Jessica, Meliza y Cuqui mis tres ángeles.

Estaba muy guapo con su túnica de gala color vino ricamente bordada. Era su graduación en Hogwarts, el último baile…el último día; luego le esperaba el mundo exterior. Aún no tenía claro a qué se iba a dedicar; ser Auror ya no le atraía tanto, pero quería seguir estudiando y había descubierto que le gustaba, y mucho, escribir, expresar sus sentimientos por escrito se le daba bastante mejor que hacerlo en persona, desde luego. Según Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, tenía un gran talento para ello; aunque él no se lo creía demasiado, después de todo era la única que había leído sus historias, y si bien era la chica más inteligente del colegio no era una crítica literaria precisamente…  
Harry era homosexual,algo que ahora todo el Mundo Mágico sabía, desde que hiciera pública su relación con Severus Snape, su pareja y el hombre al que debía la vida. La homosexualidad era igual de mal mirada en el mundo mágico que en el muggle, por eso precisamente no había dicho antes nada a nadie, tenía miedo a que sus amigos le rechazaran por su orientación sexual.

Se trataba de su vida al fin y al cabo y quien le quisiera bien y quien no…aunque le partiese el alma su rechazo, podía seguir su camino. De todos modos, trás vencer a Voldemort le estaban demasiado agradecidos como para atreverse a insinuar nada, al menos por el momento

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

No había cogido su capa de invisibilidad y ahora se arrepentía de ello y mucho; si Filch le pillaba tan tarde y fuera de su torre, disfrutaría mucho castigándole…el perverso hombre gozaba castigando a los alumnos. Pero no fue precisamente éste quien le encontró sino Severus Snape, su odioso Profesor de Pociones…Bueno, ya no tan odiado, pues de un tiempo a esta parte el profesor le resultaba de lo más atractivo. El hombre de ojos negros le atraía como un imán y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas, y tampoco podía decírselo a nadie; bueno, a Hermione sí podía contárselo y lo había hecho, pero sólo después de que ésta le jurase que no lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a su novio Ron.

-¿Otra vez saltándose las normas, señor Potter?- oyó que decía el hombre casi en un susurro mientras le bloqueaba el camino y se acercaba a él mucho…demasiado, y de tal forma que puso muy nervioso al chico de ojos verdes, sobre todo cuando terminó acorralándole contra la pared del oscuro corredor.

-Lo…lo siento, señor, no me di cuenta de la hora que era…- farfulló Harry mientras veía como el hombre se acercaba más a él y hundía la nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Pasaba algo muy extraño, Snape se comportaba de un modo muy, muy…raro

-¿Le pongo nervioso, Potter? Sé que le atraigo, ¿acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira disimuladamente en cuanto tiene ocasión?– preguntó, mirándole ahora directamente a los ojos, mientras Harry simplemente se moría de vergüenza. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación; se suponía que se odiaban, siempre había sido así -todo Hogwarts- lo sabía, y sin embargo…

-Señor yo…debo regresar a mi torre…-dijo intentando escabullirse del hombre pero sin conseguirlo, pues éste sin más preámbulos tiro de él hasta sus aposentos; una vez dentro de ellos y apenas cerrar la puerta, le empujó contra ella y le besó con furia, comiéndole literalmente la boca, y Harry se dijo mentalmente: A la mierda con todo sabiendo que quizá nunca tendría otra oportunidad con el hombre; descubrió que lo deseaba, que anhelaba a aquel hombre como jamás en toda su vida había ansiado nada ni a nadie, y correspondió al beso lo mejor que pudo…aunque apenas sabía besar, pero aprendía rápido y ahora tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en dejarse llevar por aquella locura y aprender todo lo que el sensual hombre de ojos negros estuviese dispuesto a enseñarle.

La pasión dominaba los actos de ambos, el deseo flotaba en el ambiente como una droga dura, era algo totalmente adictivo, los besos y las caricias ya no eran suficientes, ambos necesitaban más. Severus era tan experto como Harry torpe, el de ojos negros sabía donde tocar, donde lamer y donde besar…y así se lo mostró al entregado muchacho que se dejaba hacer todo lo que el hombre quisiera.

Harry, ahora mismo se encontraba totalmente desnudo en la cama de la habitación de su Maestro de Pociones, que se estaba encargando de su erección con su boca y le hacía sentir algo sencillamente sublime.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?- le preguntó Severus arrodillado ante él sin abandonar el pene del chico, que ahora acariciaba con su mano, y de vez en cuando un travieso dedo se perdía más abajo rozando su entrada, haciéndole estremecer.

-Yo….-Harry sudaba copiosamente, excitado como estaba, pero aún así logró farfullar, sonriendo con timidez –No sé, la verdad…nunca lo he hecho…es mi primera vez…  
Severus rodó los ojos y suspiró, y Harry temió que no quisiera continuar con él, haciéndole sentir todo aquello. Se sentía tan absurdamente patético. Definitivo… ahora el hombre se levantaría de la cama, diría que todo había sido un lamentable error y le enviaría de vuelta a su torre.

Severus se levantó con un suspiro y fue hacía una de las mesillas de noche y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando un pequeño frasco, cuyo contenido vertió generosamente sobre tres de sus dedos y su pene y volvió a colocarse frente a él.

-No me gusta hacerlo con principiantes -gruñó –, pero contigo haré una excepción, será excitante follarse al gran Harry Potter;anda, date la vuelta, así será más fácil para ti- dijo burlón. Harry temblaba como una hoja, era una mezcla a partes iguales de excitación, nervios y miedo, todo junto, pero el deseo podía con todas las demás sensaciones…  
Notó como Severus introducía uno de sus dedos en su interior, preparándole, y la sensación le pareció extraña pero no le disgustó. El hombre de ojos negros se tomó su tiempo para prepararle, no quería que el chico sufriera en su primera experiencia…

-¡Merlín…!-exclamó Harry cuando el hombre empezó a introducir su miembro en él, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Parecía que le estuviesen taladrando y eso que Severus tenía mucho cuidado y lo hacía con gran suavidad, pero aún así…dolía…¡Joder como dolía!

-Relájate…si te tensas te dolerá más…-susurró el hombre en su oído, besándole en el cuello a continuación pero sin dejar de entrar en él, hasta que lo consiguió por completo. El chico sentía que iba a explotar, la sensación no era agradable, le escocía el ano terriblemente, y fue aún peor cuando el hombre empezó a salir para volver a entrar de nuevo; se mordió el labio con saña, haciéndose daño, hasta que todo cambió de repente…en una de sus embestidas Severus había tocado algo en su interior que le hizo gemir de gusto y de asombro a partes iguales…

-¿Qué fue eso?- casi gritó sorprendido Harry.

-¿Te gustó, eh?- dijo Snape saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a entrar de un certera estocada, dando de nuevo donde quería –. Ese punto en tu interior se llama próstata, es el punto mágico que todo hombre posee pero que sólo los homosexuales sabemos usar adecuadamente…- ironizó, excitado por completo.  
Al fin se vinieron casi a la vez y permanecieron abrazados, fatigados y excitados, uno al lado del otro, hasta que se durmieron. Harry tardó un poco más en hacerlo, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas que atentaban contra toda lógica, pero había ocurrido. Había tenido sexo de verdad y ¡con Severus Snape! y la experiencia había sido sencillamente alucinante e inolvidable para el chico.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Le faltó tiempo para correr en busca de Hermione, quería contarle todo inmediatamente, pero se la encontró realmente preocupada por él y buscándole para ver qué le había ocurrido para que no durmiese en su torre y no le quedó mas remedio que pedirle perdón si quería que escuchase lo que le quería contar.

Le costó trabajo que le perdonara, estaba muy enfadada y le llamó irresponsable y otras cosas poco agradables de oír; cuando al fin se calmó un poco, Harry le narró con pelos y señales lo acontecido aquella noche…

Hermione boqueó varias veces y tomó aire, antes de lograr farfullar:

-¿Te…te has acostado con Severus Snape?- se levantó y se alejó del chico uno pasos, con una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura, paseando nerviosamente de un lado a otro y volteando a verle de vez en cuando, incapaz aun de que su boca se cerrase, ¡estaba realmente impresionada!

-¡Vamos a ver, Harry…! Tú odias a Snape y él te odia a ti- dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra odio en ambas ocasiones –. Entonces ¿cómo es posible que…?

-¿Hayamos echo el amor?- dijo Harry, acabando la frase por ella y dedicándole una de sus irresistibles sonrisas-.No lo se, Herms, la verdad, y tampoco me importa, sólo sé que le quiero…y que voy a volver a verle en cuanto tenga oportunidad…¡Es un Dios del sexo!- gritó entre risas, mientras Hermione se tapaba la cara con las manos una vez más… y negaba con la cabeza…


	2. Solo fue un polvo... asúmalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus en su salsa siendo él.

-Solo fue algo que pasó, Potter, asúmalo de una vez, ¡y déjeme en paz! Ambos lo pasamos bien y ya…no dramatice, por favor, creo que se lo dejé bien claro, siga con su vida, es muy joven aún y tendrá muchas mas experiencias con otros muchachos. Soy mayor para usted, y además, no quiero compromisos.- Snape lucía claramente molesto con el acoso al que le sometía el chico de ojos verdes. Desde aquel “fatídico” día en que se dejó llevar por sus más bajas pasiones, se encontraba a Harry hasta en la sopa, y estaba muy harto de aquella situación.

¿Por qué diablos se había acostado con Potter? Sabía que era un error aún antes de hacerlo, el chico no le era indiferente, por mucho que se empeñase en decir y mostrar lo contrario. Sentía algo por Harry, una fuerte atracción que nunca antes había experimentado, pero no le amaba, él era incapaz de amar a nadie y dudaba mucho que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo.

Snape no era un hombre romántico; le gustaba el sexo con hombres, era gay declarado y no lo negaba aunque, tampoco hacía ostentación de ello. Él era como era, y prefería un buen polvo a cualquier otra cosa en la vida, y... nunca repetía dos veces con el mismo.

Su fama le precedía; no era el hombre más guapo del mundo, lo sabía, y le importaba muy poco, además. Pero tenía una personalidad arrolladora, unos ojos negros que sugerían muchas cosas, misteriosos y enigmáticos, y un cuerpo bajo sus negros ropajes que ya quisieran muchos, eso sin contar con sus otros “atributos”, pues la madre naturaleza había sido más que generosa con el hombre.

Harry había descubierto el excepcional amante que era Severus y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar. Aunque el hombre negase con palabras querer tener nada con él, sus ojos le decían otra cosa,así que se había atrevido a intentarlo de nuevo besando al hombre con pasión. Cuando Snape abrió la boca para recibir a su lengua ardiente y juguetona con la suya, Harry lo había visto muy claro, convenciéndose rápidamente de que si bien no había ganado la “guerra” ,que por lo demás prometía ser ardua, pues estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón del Maestro de Pociones…sí había ganado esta “batalla”

Se aparecieron en la sala de los menesteres, en la que como de costumbre, todo lo que deseaban sus ocupantes aparecía de inmediato. Así, los amantes se encontraron en una acogedora estancia, con una cama gigantesca y una enorme chimenea en la que crepitaban alegres llamas que proporcionaban a la estancia la calidez necesaria, una mesita de noche completaba el conjunto. No había nada más, tampoco era necesario.

Se desnudaron uno al otro con presteza, ambos estaban muy excitados y calientes y querían saciar su apetito cuanto antes. Severus se apoderó del cuello de Harry tras acabar de quitarle la molesta camisa para mordisquear y succionar a placer uno de sus pezones, mientras que el de ojos verdes tenía dificultades para desabrochar el pantalón del hombre de ojos negros con la rapidez precisa…para perder su traviesa mano bajo el slip de Severus, que había suspirado audiblemente ante el contacto, aferrando al chico de la nuca con una mano para besarle con ferocidad, deleitándose en su carnosos labios que mordió y succionó con avidez para recorrer cada recoveco de la deseada boca una vez más, mientras la otra mano se aferraba al culo del muchacho acercándole a él todo lo posible, haciendo que las erecciones de ambos se rozaban inclementes, lo que trajo como consecuencia un excitado jadeo en ambos.

A trompicones, pues los pantalones aún enrollados a los pies de ambos apenas les dejaban andar, llegaron hasta la cama, donde Harry cayó de espaldas y Severus sobre él. Éste se quitó la molesta prenda de una patada y se apresuró a acabar de desnudar a Harry, recreándose unos instantes con lo que veía, antes de pasar a degustar cada centímetro de piel del muchacho, a placer y con delectación…

Harry era hermoso y adictivo…poseía una piel magnífica, suave como la seda, blanca como la nieve…tan perfecta… y un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso y bien formado, con cada cosa justo donde tenía que estar y en la medida ideal.

Severus deslizó su lengua por el cuerpo del muchacho arrancándole pequeños gemidos en el proceso, ocupándose de su pequeño ombligo con deleite, para continuar el camino de dulces besos persiguiendo el ligero rastro de pelusa que nacía bajo el ombligo de Harry y que le conducía justo adonde codiciaba llegar.

Pronto, el miembro del muchacho era venerado por la hábil lengua del hombre de ojos negros, mientras una de sus expertas manos se ocupaba de sus testículos, comprimiéndolos lo justo para llevarle al limite, la cálida boca succionaba su glande, y con su hábíl lengua, recorría su pene de arriba abajo y ascendía de nuevo haciéndole estremecer y gemir sin remedio hasta introducirlo entero en su boca.

 

Harry se arqueo y jadeó demandando más, y Severus se dispuso a complacerle de inmediato. Pero el chico de ojos verdes también quería participar activamente y demostrar a su profesor lo que podía hacer… depositando un suave beso en la boca del mayor le instó a tumbarse boca abajo…ahora era su turno.

Comenzó besando y mordisqueando suavemente el cuello del hombre de ojos negros para luego hacer lo mismo con su columna vertebral, bajando poquito a poco en un recorrido de suaves besos, mordisquitos y caricias, que hacían estremecerse a Severus, que no pudo evitar un respingo cuando Harry mordisqueó sin piedad sus prietas nalgas, primero una y a continuación la otra, para separarlas a continuación con avidez y lamer con fruición su entrada, lubricándola completamente con su saliva antes de introducir su dulce lengua tan adentro como pudo

-¡Oh…joder…Harrry, no te pares ahora…por Merlin!- balbuceó incoherentemente Snape, y Harry más que dispuesto a complacerle, siguió su “trabajito” unos instantes más, hasta que Severus volvió a tomar el mando del asunto y le volteó para tumbarle en la cama de nuevo. Ubicando las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros, cogió el lubricante del cajón de la mesilla de noche, embadurnando profusamente tres de sus dedos y su miembro viril, y acto seguido procedió a preparar al chico…

Introdujo uno de sus largos y finos dedos en el cálido y estrecho interior del muchacho mientras le besaba en la boca apasionadamente; curvó el dedo un poco para alcanzar la próstata de Harry… el profundo gemido del chico ratificó que había acertado de pleno.

-¡Oh…Sev…por favor…sigue…sigue, ¡no te pares ahora, por Dios!

El hombre de ojos negros enterró otro dedo estimulando una vez más el punto de placer del chico, que temblaba notablemente, girando los dedos para dilatarle, metiéndolos y sacándolos cada vez mas rápido, follándole literalmente con ellos; pronto les siguió el tercer dedo, y Harry al borde del paroxismo se arqueó en un ángulo prácticamente imposible. Severus, comprendiendo que el chico no podía mas, suplió los dedos por su palpitante erección, a la que las aterciopeladas y cálidas paredes del interior de Harry acogieron, apretando su pene, llevándole al límite.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no quería terminar aún,…un poco más, sólo un poco mas, se decía mientras uno de sus dedos presionaba el glande del chico para evitar que se corriese y llevarle al limite…para volverle loco de placer.

-¡Severus, por favor….no puedo más!- imploró Harry, anhelante, sudoroso y excitado, mientras el profesor seguía con sus frenéticas embestidas, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mas rápido, mordiéndose la lengua, reprimiendo un gemido, y cerrando los ojos…mientras las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su cuerpo al igual que el de Harry, haciéndoles brillar, parecer aún mas deseables.

Con un fuerte jadeo se vino al fin, liberando a la vez el miembro del mas joven, que expulsó su semilla a la vez que él en un fuerte gemido… casi un sollozo. El salvaje orgasmo dejó a ambos amantes extenuados, sudorosos, exhaustos y totalmente satisfechos.

Dos a cero…-pensó Harry, sonriendo interiormente…

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

-¡Has vuelto a hacerlo…!- exclamaba Hermione, contenta de ver a su amigo tan feliz, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo, pues si aquello llegaba a saberse… Harry era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico pues ya tenía diecisiete años, pero no dejaba de ser un alumno de Hogwarts y Snape un profesor. Podían expulsarlos a ambos por tener una relación prohibida, aunque dudaba realmente que Dumbledore, de enterarse, hiciese algo al respecto, necesitaba a Harry para acabar con Voldemort.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- murmuró el chico, sonrojándose.

-Te brillan los ojos como nunca…-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa -.Sólo que…

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- la interrogó el chico, molesto -.Creí que me apoyabas en esto…

-¡Y lo hago, Harry! No me malinterpretes, en este momento tu felicidad me importa más que cualquier otra cosa, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado de que no os descubran, no creo que Dumbledore hiciese nada contra ti, te necesita, pero Snape…podrían expulsarle del colegio si esto llegara a saberse… las relaciones profesor-alumno están prohibidas en Hogwarts.

-¡No es una relación…!- dijo con cierto hastío-.¡Ojalá lo fuera…! Pero él no me ama, Hermione, sólo soy un polvo para él, me lo ha dejado claro…- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando mostrar una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir…-.¡Un polvo muy bueno!…debo añadir, en honor a la verdad-dijo no sin picardía. Ambos chicos soltaron una espontánea carcajada.

-Pero no es suficiente… ¿verdad?- dijo la castaña, buscando los ojos verdes que se negaban a mirarla, muy concentrados en la punta de sus zapatos

-Ya sabes que no…yo quiero más…lo quiero todo de él…- admitió avergonzado

-¿Y si no lo consigues, Harry? ¿Y si…?

-Me conformaré con lo que me dé, mientras me lo dé, Hermione. Le amo, le necesito, le deseo, como nunca he deseado nada en toda mi vida…y no puedo ni quiero evitar lo que siento hacia él. Es la verdad…- dijo con un deje triste, mientras su amiga le abrazaba, comprensiva.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que cierto pelirrojo observaba la escena y palidecía considerablemente, de tal forma que sus pecas se hacían mas visibles que nunca, hasta que un sonoro ruido les hizo volverse bruscamente, buscando la causa del mismo; era el ruido producido por algo al caer pesadamente y… ese algo era el cuerpo del pelirrojo al chocar violentamente contra el suelo. Ronald Weasley se había desmayado…

¡Ron!- exclamó la castaña antes de correr apresuradamente hacia su novio, seguida de cerca por Harry, que no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar en ese preciso instante; soltó un gemido y se mesó el cabello.

-Sólo está desmayado…-dijo una sarcástica y conocida voz a sus espaldas-. El señor Weasley siempre has sido muy…impresionable, por decirlo suavemente…

Hermione y Harry dieron un respingo, Snape les había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Deberíamos llevarle a la enfermería, señor?- se atrevió a preguntar la castaña, que lucía profundamente avergonzada. En lugar de contestar, Severus lanzó una inquisidora mirada a su alrededor y a continuación exclamó-:¡Obliviate!- el hechizo dio de lleno en el desmayado pelirrojo

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- inquirió Hermione, indignada

\- Señorita Granger, su novio es uno de los chicos menos indicados para guardar un secreto que conozco, eso obviando que es claramente homofóbico, ¿por qué cree si no que se ha desmayado? Ha sido demasiado para él, descubrir que su mejor amigo es gay…

-Francamente, señor, creo que mas que eso lo que le ha impresionado es que sea precisamente usted quien tiene una…llamémosle relación, por llamarle de algún modo, con Harry- protestó Hermione, claramente enfadada, pero antes de acabar de hablar ya se había arrepentido, sabedora de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, y rezaba por desmayarse y acompañar a Ron en su inconsciencia por su atrevimiento. Ahora sí que la había hecho…Snape la iba a suspender para los restos…

Sorprendentemente, Harry no decía nada, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, más parecía una estatua que un ser humano, no sabía qué hacer, ni como actuar, el hombre le ponía muy nervioso, algo que se manifestaba alarmante en su entrepierna, tal era el efecto que la sóla presencia del hombre ocasionaba en él, se sentía absurdamente patético.

Por otra parte, lo de obliviatear a Ron le parecía necesario, conocía a su amigo y sabía que odiaba a los gays, dijera Hermione lo que dijera; ella era su novia e intentaba defenderlo a pesar de saber que era cierto lo que había dicho el Maestro de Pociones.

-Señorita Granger…-empezó a decir Snape, claramente contrariado-. No voy a permitir que ningún alumno me falte al respeto, ni siquiera usted. Lo que tengamos el señor Potter y yo, no es asunto suyo, aunque no habría tenido forma de enterarse si él no se lo hubiese contado- continuó diciendo, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Harry, que se había sonrojado.

>>-Por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, si Potter confía en usted…voy a darle un margen de confianza; ahora acompañe a su novio a la enfermería, que lo revisen, espero que el obliviate no cause algún daño irreversible en su ya de por sí maltrecho cerebro…-terminó diciendo antes de alejarse del lugar con pasó elástico y elegante, rumbo a sus aposentos en las mazmorras.

Cuando el Profesor de Pociones desapareció finalmente de su vista, Hermione Granger aún era incapaz de cerrar la boca de la impresión, mientras un emocionado y divertido Harry Potter alzaba sus manos al cielo y reía encantado

-¡Ya ves, Hermione, en el fondo me ama…! Sólo que aún no lo sabe.- casi gritó

La castaña le miró de hito en hito mientras hacía levitar el cuerpo de su novio para llevarle a la enfermería. Definitivamente, el mundo se había vuelto majareta…Severus Snape no la había castigado cuando tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo…quizá, después de todo, Harry sí tuviese alguna esperanza con el oscuro profesor.


	3. Una dura decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a complicarse.

Cuando Ronald Weasley se despertó por fin en la enfermería, no recordaba nada, claro; tampoco advirtió las caras de alivio de su mejor amigo y su novia. Hermione y Harry se sentían fatal por lo sucedido y por no poder contarle nada al pelirrojo, pero cada uno de ellos tenía sus propias y poderosas razones para guardar silencio.

Hermione porque se encontraba dividida entre ambos; era leal a Harry hasta el tuétano, para ella era como su hermano, pero por otro lado se sentía fatal por lo que Snape le había hecho a su novio. 

Un obliviate era algo serio, más si el hechizo lo hacía alguien tan poderoso como el Profesor de Pociones; afortunadamente, no parecía que a Ron fueran a quedarle secuelas.

Harry se sentía mal pero no culpable, en su fuero interno se alegraba de la lección que Severus le había dado a Ron. Estaba convencido que todo se hubiese complicado, y mucho, si el pelirrojo se hubiera enterado de su “affaire” con el Maestro de Pociones.

Que Ron era homófobo era algo que sabía todo Hogwarts, pues el menor de los Weasley no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de hablar mal de los “maricones”, como los llamaba despectivamente; para él el sexo entre dos hombres era una aberración.

Hermione y él habían discutido muchas veces a causa de eso, pues la chica no entendía la postura de su novio, ella siempre defendía el amor y opinaba que éste no entiende de sexos, pero eso era algo que Ron no entendería jamás.

Los tonos grises apenas tenían cabida en la vida y opiniones de Ronald Weasley, para él las cosas eran muy simples: El mundo se dividía entre buenos y malos, los buenos evidentemente eran La Orden del Fénix y los Aurores, y los malos Voldemort y sus adeptos. Asimismo, los heterosexuales eran seres completamente normales mientras que a las parejas del mismo sexo las consideraba una aberración.

Sabiendo como pensaba el pelirrojo, tanto Harry como Hermione opinaban que cuanto más tiempo permaneciese ignorante sobre la sexualidad de Harry mejor le iría al trío.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Ron, que todavía estaba algo desorientado.

-Estás en la enfermería del colegio, cariño- se apresuró a contestar Hermione, sonriéndole, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?¿Qué me ha pasado?- inquirió de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos exactamente, te encontraron sin sentido en un pasillo del ala oeste del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras- respondió Harry-. Lo que no sabemos es que hacías allí a esas horas cuando deberías estar estudiando.

-¡Y tú también!- protestó el pelirrojo, señalándole con un dedo acusador-. Te estaba siguiendo, ahora lo recuerdo…

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-silabeó Harry, empezando a enfadarse –.¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

-Porque estás muy misterioso últimamente y ya no me cuentas nada, desapareces y nunca me dices adonde vas; pensé… que tenías alguna chica escondida- el pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse de vergüenza al reconocer su acción- y no querías que lo supiera, o peor aún, que estabas metido en algún lío gordo.

-Simple, Ron, haberme preguntado- masculló el de ojos verdes visiblemente irritado.

Harry no sabía cómo actuar; Ron se preocupaba sinceramente por él, aunque como de costumbre, le perdían las formas pero no podía contarle la verdad, no quería perder su amistad.

-Ron, tengo diecisiete años y no soy un bebe que necesite que le protejan a cada momento, a veces preciso estar solo… a mi aire. No tengo nada que contarte, nada que debas saber, al menos de momento, pero en el caso de que me gustase alguien… cuando estuviera lo suficientemente seguro de esa persona, o de esa relación, serías el primero en saberlo. Mientras tanto, por favor, no vuelvas a espiarme. No sabemos qué es lo que te pasó, pero todo indica que te obliviatearon.

La cara de Ron era un verdadero poema-¿Pero quién?¿No vistéis a nadie?¿Y por qué? Seguro que fue algún maldito Slytherin,

 

Hermione encontraba superinteresantes las cortinas de la sala de enfermería tras el último comentario de su novio y Harry se dirigía ya a la salida pues, de pronto, necesitaba respirar aire fresco 

-¿Quién te gusta, Harry? ¿La conozco?- el pelirrojo, como de costumbre, no se enteraba de nada.

Harry soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, incrédulo, y Hermione se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Te acaba de decir que te lo dirá cuando lo crea oportuno, ¡déjale en paz! 

-¡Hey, eres mi novia…se supone que debes apoyarme!- el de ojos verde oyó como protestaba su amigo mientras salía de la enfermería y les dejaba solos. 

Harry decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Estuvo paseando largo rato y luego permaneció más de media hora sentado junto al lago, tirando piedritas al mismo para molestar al calamar gigante, contando los saltos que lograba hacer con cada chinita, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente con Severus.

Quería al profesor, no podía ser de otra forma, sino nunca se hubiese entregado a él pues su corazón no entendía de medias tintas; pero no era ningún tonto, sabía lo que Snape buscaba en él, sexo, placer…nada más. De lo que no estaba seguro era de cuanto tiempo más iba a poder seguirle el juego.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena, estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer realmente frío, al fin y al cabo estaban ya a finales de Noviembre, dentro de tres semanas sería Navidad.

Harry aceleró el paso para refugiarse cuanto antes en la grata calidez del castillo y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, realmente se moría de hambre.

Después de cenar estuvo acabando un trabajo de Transformaciones en la biblioteca, andaba retrasado con sus deberes y esa tarea concretamente tenía que entregarla al día siguiente.

Ron y Hermione se habían retirado hacia una media hora buscando un poco de intimidad, era hora de volver a su sala comun, no tenía ganas de que Filch le castigase por estar a esas horas rondando los pasillos. Fué entonces cuando observó de lejos que alguien con mucha prisa se dirigía a las mazmorras, era una figura vestida de oscuro que al parecer no tenía ningún interés en que le descubrieran.

Harry estaba muy intrigado y algo alarmado, pues iba directo al despacho de Severus, y vió como se introducía en él sigilosamente. Alarmado, sacó su varita y se apoyó contra la pared intentado calmarse, ese mortífago o lo que fuese había ido a torturar a Snape o algo peor, estaba seguro de ello, y sin pensarlo más exclamó:

-¡Bombarda!- la potencia del hechizo hizo que la puerta se abriera violentamente, destrozándola y haciendo polvo un trozo de pared en el proceso.

Desde luego, no esperaba lo que se encontró. Snape totalmente cubierto de polvo y con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad en la cara, estaba abrazando al semidesnudo nuevo profesor de vuelo. El más joven boqueaba como los peces intentando recuperarse del susto.

Harry se quería morir, directamente. ¡Ya! ahora mismo…Estaba claro que sí había interrumpido algo, pero desde luego no lo que pensaba, era evidente que Snape no corría ningún peligro, si acaso su entrepierna era la que parecía tener un “pequeño” problema que requería urgente solución. Su erección era bastante notable tras la tela de su pantalón.

-Lo siento, señor…pensé que corría peligro-acertó a mascullar, terriblemente avergonzado y triste a la vez, mientras se apresuraba a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, ante la certeza de lo que estaba sucediendo allí y de que realmente él no era nada para Severus Snape.

El estupor de Harry no tenía límite. Snape era lo peor… hacía apenas unas horas que habían hecho el amor, que se había entregado a él con todo su corazón, y ahora se encontraba con esto.

-¡Yo arreglaré este desastre, Potter! ¡Lárguese inmediatamente de aquí, mañana hablaremos de su castigo…!- bramó Snape

La decepción era demasiado grande y se reflejaba claramente en las hermosas pupilas verdes, a las que asomaban dos lágrimas traicioneras, algo que el oscuro profesor no dejó de advertir antes que su alumno se alejase del lugar silenciosamente,con la cabeza gacha.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Sabía de la fama de Severus, pero había creído cándidamente que cambiaría por él, que el profesor sentía algo por él más allá del simple sexo y que algún día sería suyo, sólo suyo…

Estaba decidido a evitarle, a demostrarle que él no era ningún muñeco con el que pudiese jugar. Harry tenía su orgullo, era demasiado lo que arriesgaba por estar con el profesor para lo poco que estaba seguro iba a obtener a cambio, y había llegado a la triste conclusión de que estaría mejor manteniéndose lejos de él. 

Tras tenerle limpiando calderos a manos durante más de tres horas, en las que Harry no rechisto ni le miró una sola vez, el profesor sólo había vuelto a verle durante sus clases, y la evidente tristeza del chico le carcomía las entrañas.

Snape había intentado hacerse el encontradizo con el chico pero éste se volatilizaba en cuanto acababan las clases. Estaba frustrado ante el comportamiento de Harry, él siempre le había dejado las cosas claras, pero al parecer Harry no había entendido… o no había querido entender, confiando sin duda en que él cambiaría, algo que no pensaba hacer, era su vida y la vivía como le daba la real gana.

Sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de él, de hecho, había buscado al joven profesor de vuelo adrede. Éste hacía tiempo que le buscaba y decidió probarse a sí mismo que Harry era un polvo como los demás, pues sentía que aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, y él siempre había tenido el control, nunca se había acostado mas de una vez con el mismo, siempre había buscado algo rápido, sencillo y efectivo, y el sexo sin complicaciones lo era, hacía muchos años que lo era.

Hasta que lo hizo con él. Con Harry no era sólo sexo, no podía serlo…no sólo porque su primera vez hubiese sido con él, sin por la forma de entregarse del muchacho, incondicional y completamente, sin reservas. Harry le entregaba su corazón en cada coito, y si bien no era el mejor de los amantes debidos a su inexperiencia, aprendía rápido. 

Cuando se acostaron por segunda vez Snape ya estuvo seguro de que, o cortaba con aquello o Harry se convertiría en una parte muy importante de su vida, algo que no quería y menos precisamente ahora, con la amenaza de Voldemort más presente que nunca.

Ahora Harry no quería volver a verle ni en pinturita y eso era algo que ponía muy nervioso al Maestro de Pociones. No había pretendido que no volviese a mirarle a la cara, ni que le alejase de ese modo tan brutal de su vida. 

Harry estaba sufriendo, su amiga Hermione se lo había dicho claramente días atrás, atreviéndose incluso a prohibirle que volviera a acercarse a él. ¿Quién se creía que era aquella marimandona sabelotodo cuyo pelo parecía un arbusto para prohibirle nada a él? Por su atrevimiento la había castigado a limpiar todos los claderos de la clase de pociones, sin magia, durante un mes entero, pero eso sólo le había valido una mirada llena de reproche por parte de Harry. 

-¡Potter, espere!- dijo, interponiéndose en el camino del chico antes que éste pudiera esfumarse. Llevaba tres semanas sin hablar con él, sin poder tocarle, ni abrazarle, y aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Él se lo había buscado pero nunca llegó a pensar que fuese a afectarle tanto la actitud de Harry.

Fue descorazonadora la mirada de fría indiferencia del chico.

-Siento que las cosas hayan ocurrido de esta manera, Potter…

-Es lo que quería, ¿no? Salgo de su vida, señor, no le molestaré más, se lo prometo…

-Sí, es lo que quería, pero no es lo que quiero…- dijo, obligándole a mirarle al asirle por el brazo. 

El titubeo del chico fue suficiente para que lo aventara contra la pared y buscase sus labios con frenesí, pero Harry no devolvió el beso, se limitó a limpiarse con la manga, pero sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos destellaban de furia.

-No vuelva a acercarse a mi, profesor. Tiene muchos chicos con los que divertirse, por favor, ¡no juegue más conmigo! 

Severus observó como Harry se alejaba mientras sentía que en su estómago se había instalado un enorme y angustioso peso que amenazaba con ahogarle. Furioso y frustrado como nunca antes, se encerró en sus aposentos dando un tremendo portazo


	4. Ni un paso atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es corto lo sé pero me pareció necesario dejarlo ahí.

Que Potter le evitaba había empezado a ser algo tan evidente que era imposible pasarlo por alto. Sólo le veía en clase de Pociones o cuando le observaba mientras entrenaba al quidditch, el resto del tiempo parecía habérselo tragado la tierra, y Snape estaba desesperado, sentía que había fallado miserablemente y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Acercarse al chico era una tarea prácticamente imposible. Harry se mantenía ocupado a todas horas, incluso había dejado de ir con sus amigos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade y permanecía recluido en su sala común, ni siquiera iba a la biblioteca.

Estaba seguro de que la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger se encargaba de facilitarle toda la ayuda que necesitaba con tal de mantenerle alejado de él, a buen seguro le odiaba, claro que tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo. No les había hecho la vida fácil a ninguno de los componentes del trío dorado, especialmente a Harry, y para colmo de males, cuando resulta que el muchacho se había enamorado de él, iba y lo trataba fatal.

Se arrepentía cada minuto del día de haberse portado así con el muchacho, pero de cualquier forma, el sentirlo tampoco servía de nada. Harry le detestaba y él le deseaba y necesitaba como jamás en toda su vida había necesitado a nada ni a nadie. Necesitaba hablar con él, intentar un acercamiento, prometerle que nunca más sería el cabrón insensible que solía ser…No sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de tener otra oportunidad, de demostrarle que realmente le amaba.

Se quiso morir cuando Dumbledore le dio la noticia de que Harry se iba fuera del país a hacer un curso especial de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. El destino, por supuesto, era alto secreto, sólo lo sabían el Director y el propio Harry. Voldemort no podía enterarse de la salida de Harry de Hogwarts, y caso de llegar a saberlo, bajo ningún concepto podía tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba, por eso cuanto menos gente lo supiera mejor.

Severus no sabía cuando volvería a verlo y eso hizo que la necesidad se hiciese aún más acuciante en su pecho, necesitaba hablar con él antes que se fuera del colegio; quería pedirle que pensara en él y decirle, que para bien o para mal, estaría esperándole cuando volviera. Quería pedirle que le perdonara.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Harry había decidido ocupar su tiempo lo más posible; el quidditch y prepararse para enfrentarse a Voldemort ocupaban la mayor parte del mismo y el poco que le quedaba libre lo ocupaba en su gran pasión: escribir.

Estaba escribiendo su primera novela, que trataba de algo, mejor dicho, de alguien muy cercano y personal. Una experiencia que él mismo había vivido hacía apenas un mes. Los nombres de los personajes principales eran diferentes pero él conocía muy bien, demasiado bien… a los protagonistas:

No supe cuanto te amaba…  
Hasta que sentí tu ausencia.  
No entendí que te extrañaba…  
Hasta que sentí tu ausencia.  
No creí posible añorar tanto  
Tus caricias y tu esencia…  
Hasta que sentí tu ausencia.  
No entendí la añoranza…  
Hasta que sentí tu ausencia.  
Mis noches se han vuelto eternas  
Lamento tanto tu ausencia…  
No entendí cuanta falta me hacías  
Hasta que sentí tu ausencia...

Una lágrima cayó sobre el pergamino en el que acababa de plasmar exactamente como se sentía en esos instantes. Le extrañaba, le amaba y le anhelaba a partes iguales, pero estaba convencido que Snape no era merecedor de su amor, que no merecía uno solo de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos hacia él. 

Había pedido a Dumbledore terminar su preparación en los Estados Unidos, eso era algo que el director le había propuesto hacía algún tiempo y que entonces ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta, pero ahora sí, necesitaba irse.

No sabía adonde iría y tampoco le importaba demasiado con tal de salir de allí, de alejarse de su amado colegio. Nunca hubiese imaginado que su estancia en Hogwarts pudiese resultarle tan asfixiante como lo era ahora.

Harry precisaba marcharse de Hogwarts, alejarse del hombre de ojos negros que le tenía comido el cerebro y el alma. Necesitaba poner tierra por medio, la mayor distancia posible; sólo así, tal vez, sólo tal vez…consequiría sacarle de su corazón.

Cuando regresase de nuevo seis meses después, esperaba estar lo suficientemente curtido como para que aquellos insondables pozos negros que eran los ojos del Maestro de Pociones, que tantas cosas le sugerían y recordaban, no le afectaran, al menos no como ahora.

Porque Harry sabía, aún a su pesar, que no iba a ser fácil olvidarle, que tal vez nunca lo conseguiría, pues conocía de sobra su tonto corazón y estaba enamorado sin remedio posible de ese vividor carente por completo de escrúpulos y sentimientos que era Severus Snape.

Si todo se daba como el Director esperaba y temía, la batalla sería alrededor del mes de Junio, casi al término del curso escolar. Según sus últimos informes, a Voldemort no le interesaba que ésta se diera antes, pues estaba esperando unir a sus filas a los hombres lobo, pero éstos querían a cambio algunos derechos que los magos les habían negado siempre y la negociación era ardua.

Por su parte Dumbledore había enviado a Remus Lupin para que también intentara convencer al grupo para que apoyaran al bando de la Luz. Aunque su lucha era doble, pues también debía convencer al Ministro de Magia de exigir al Winzegamon los derechos que los licántropos reclamaban, algo totalmente justo además.

Si sobrevivía al enfrentamiento final con Voldemort, Harry pensaba presentarse a los éxtasis con sus compañeros y acabar el curso con ellos. Eso si sobrevivía, claro.

-¡No te vayas, Harry, por favor…!- suplicaba Hermione por décima vez en media hora, horrorizada ante la idea de que su amigo se marchase y no verle durante tanto tiempo, y aunque en el fondo sabía que quizá fuese lo mejor, se negaba tercamente a pensar siquiera en tal posibilidad.

Ron Weasley, por su parte, se limitaba a observar apoyado en una esquina de la pared en la sala común de Gryffindor. Su mente era un caos, intentaba asimilar como era posible que su vida se hubiese trastornado tanto en los últimos meses.

Era consciente de que Harry le ocultaba algo y también que Hermione sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando,siempre lo sabía todo, pero no había logrado que le explicase nada. 

Podía ser un despistado y un bruto en muchas ocasiones pero no era tonto, y por supuesto, no se tragaba el cuento de que Harry se iba a otro país sólo para entrenarse y estar así mejor preparado para su inminente lucha con el Lord Oscuro. Eso podía hacerlo perfectamente en el colegio, Severus Snape era sin lugar a dudas el mejor en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, a no ser que Harry no quisiera que él le entrenara, desde luego, razones no le faltarían para negarse. Pero si hasta ahora se había sometido incluso a las tortuosas sesiones de oclumancia con el profesor, ¿Por qué ahora no podía ser entrenado por él? ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse?

Sólo le encontraba una explicación, que el mismo Harry así lo hubiese solicitado, sí eso debía ser, pero¿qué impulsaba a Harry a encerrarse en la sala común y querer marcharse del colegio?

Su amigo huía de algo o de alguien y él iba a averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría a Harry aunque tuviese que volver Hogwarts del revés.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Cuando Harry se creyó a salvo del acoso de Snape estaba ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda; se había quitado la capa de invisibilidad y se disponía a darle la contraseña para entrar cuando le vió, y su corazón se encogió dolorosamente en su pecho.

-¿Así que era así como me evitaba, Potter?¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Una capa de invisibilidad… Herencia de su querido padre, supongo…- dijo Snape con marcada ironía y arrastrando las palabras. 

Harry permanecía estático mirando al suelo, sin mover un sólo músculo; pero eso apenas duró unos instantes, en cuanto hubo recuperado su autocontrol, su verde mirada se encontró enfrentando las negras pupilas del hombre mayor.

-¿Qué quiere de mí profesor? No dispongo de demasiado tiempo. Tengo mucha tarea por delante- respondió con voz helada.

-Sí, ya imagino que hacer el baúl para un largo viaje debe suponer una carga muy pesada para usted, Potter. Sólo dígame una cosa. ¿Está huyendo de mí?- preguntó, acercándose tanto a él que pronto Harry estaba pegado contra la pared y los brazos del hombre apoyados en la misma, uno a cada lado de él, le cerraban cualquier vía de escape. Una ira irracional había invadido a Snape de pronto, su frustración ante la inminente marcha de Harry no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y tenerle tan cerca y ser consciente de su indiferencia lo enervaba aún más.

>>-Porque si es así, quiero que sepa que no me importa en absoluto que se vaya. Tenía una vida antes de usted y seguiré teniéndola después. No le necesito Potter, no pienso en usted, y mucho menos me masturbo pensando en usted. Que le quede claro, sólo fue un polvo, uno de tantos, y por cierto… los he tenido mucho mejores- acabó diciendo con voz cargada de desprecio.

Harry se separó de él de un empellón y le miró largamente, de arriba abajo con estudiada indiferencia. Si Snape esperaba verle llorar, si esperaba que le gritara o maldeciera, nada de eso iba a suceder, no delante de él al menos, no pensaba darle el gusto de que viera lo hecho polvo que estaba en realidad, porque sí, deseaba golpearle al más puro estilo muggle hasta hacer desaparecer de su rostro esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad.

La mirada del chico estaba cargada de resentimiento pero a la vez le miraba también con lástima, como si le diera pena.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda, sus palabras se lo confirmaron antes de desaparecer tras el retrato.

-Espero que obtenga algún día esa felicidad que tan desesperadamente necesita, señor. ¡Déjeme en paz de una maldita vez y búsquese otro polvo mejor!, yo no estoy para usted, ya no, profesor, ni ahora ni nunca mas. ¿Era lo que quería? Pues puede estar contento, ¡lo ha conseguido!

Snape permaneció contemplando el retrato mucho tiempo después de que el chico que amaba hubiese desaparecido tras él.

-Harry…-musitó –.Nunca podré remediar mi innata estupidez, soy un auténtico bastardo, pero si sólo puedo causarte daño quizá sea mejor que te alejes de mí…definitivamente -susurró con voz ronca antes de volver sobre sus pasos hasta que finalmente desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo, camino de sus aposentos.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

El amigo pelirrojo de Harry, que había presenciado toda la escena escondido tras una armadura del pasillo, se deslizaba en ese instante lentamente sobre la pared hasta acabar sentado en el frío suelo, desmadejado. Sus castos oídos no estaban preparados para oír lo que había oído y su cerebro apenas podía asimilar qué había sucedido apenas hacía un minuto delante de sus ojos.

Cuando al fin logró entenderlo casi se desmaya. ¿Harry y Snape? Sentía auténticos deseos de vomitar. Ni en sus pesadillas más bizarras se podría haber imaginado algo parecido…Vale, no le gustaban los gays, y no porque le hubieran hecho nada, ni malo ni bueno, simplemente no era capaz de imaginarse a dos tíos haciendo esas “cosas”, pero bueno… asumía que su amigo lo fuera, sí, su amistad con Harry estaba por encima de todo eso, le quería como a un hermano y habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que “una pequeñez” como esa no iba a cambiar nada.

Ahora entendía que Hermione no le contara nada, él era un “bocarrana” que había despotricado contra los homosexuales en multitud de ocasiones, y su novia estaba convencida de que era homófobo, y no era eso…bueno al menos no del todo. 

Con Harry podía hacer una excepción, pero… ¿Por qué se tenia que enamorar de aquel cabrón de Snape? ¡Merlín! Que mal gusto tenía Harry, ¡joder!, y lo peor del caso es que parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta de la verdadera situación. Harry estaba colado por el “grasiento” pero éste también sentía algo por su amigo, estaba claro como el cristal, había visto una lágrima deslizarse por el rostro del Maestro de Pociones y eso era demasiado para él…

Tenía que hablar con Hermione y exponerle la situación. Ella era muy lista y conocía a Harry mejor que él mismo, esperaba encontrar una solución y rápida para que aquello se arreglase de alguna forma y evitar que Harry se fuese del colegio.


	5. Ni una lágrima más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry toma una decisión que le alejará de Hogwarts durante un tiempo.

Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón de la sala común, preocupada y confusa ante lo que su novio acababa de revelarle. Su mente era un caos que trabajaba a mil por hora, Ron casi podía oir los “engranajes” del cerebro de su novia.

–Hablaré con Harry, tengo que contarle lo que está pasando, no puede seguir sufriendo pensando que Snape pasa de él–argumentó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía con paso decidido a las escaleras para ir a la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo.

–No me parece oportuno, Ron; si lo que me has contado es cierto, Harry debe estar hecho polvo, jamás hubiese imaginado que Snape pudiera ser tan cruel con Harry, es el ser más despiadado y sarcástico que he tenido la desdicha de conocer. 

En circunstancias normales estaría de acuerdo contigo, Hermi, especialmente tratándose de Snape, sabes que no es santo de mi devoción–argumentó el pelirrojo, con expresión dudosa.–De hecho, si no hubiese visto con mis propios ojos lo que acabo de presenciar hace unos instantes, jamás habría creído que ese hombre pudiese albergar en su pecho otro sentimiento que no fuese el odio. Pero aún a mi pesar debo reconocer que parece querer a Harry, aunque ¡bonita manera tiene de demostrarlo!...No entiendo a ese hombre Hermione, y creo que no lo haré jamás.

La muchacha le miró fijamente por un largo rato, refexionando. Al fin, suspiró y contestó:

–No es un hombre fácil de entender, ni tampoco de complacer, Ron, pero creo que tienes razón sobre hablar con Harry . Si lo que dices respecto a sus sentimientos hacia nuestro amigo es cierto, y Harry quiere estar con él, amen que así sea…La felicidad de nuestro amigo es lo que más debe preocuparnos.

Un gruñido de Ron fue toda la respuesta del pelirrojo al comentario de su novia,

Al día siguiente, sin pérdida de tiempo, hablaría con su amigo. Hermione tenía razón, seguramente ahora estaría muy disgustado y poco proclive a escucharle, mejor esperar al día siguiente. Ron deseaba que la alegría volviese a brillar en los ahora entristecidos ojos de Harry, y le agradaba mucho la idea de ser él quien le diese la noticia; esperaba que al hacerlo,Harry y él volvieran a recuperar la confianza que siempre habían tenido y todo volviese a ser como antes.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Había cerrado los doseles de su cama en un claro mensaje de que no quería que nadie le importunase, había puesto además un hechizo de insonorización pues no quería que nadie le oyese llorar, se sentía roto por dentro, su corazón estaba tan hecho polvo que dudaba mucho que algún día volviese a ser el que fue. Su pobre y tonto corazón, que se había ido a enamorar sin remedio del hombre más descastado de todo el mundo mágico, un hombre que además le despreciaba, ni siquiera le consideraba un buen polvo.

El alma se le desgarraba al chico de ojos verdes mientras cada una de las crueles palabras de su Profesor de Pociones martilleaban en su mente una y otra vez, en un lento e implacable sonsonete que parecía no tener fin. Llevaba más de una hora llorando.

Había perdido la cuenta de las lágrimas que llevaba derramadas, pues cada vez que creía que éstas se habían agotado, volvía el maldito recuerdo y un nuevo torrente de lágrimas calientes, amargas y saladas brotaban nuevamente de sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos. 

Exhausto, agotado, cansado de autocompadecerse y convencido de que había llorado más esa tarde que durante toda su joven vida, Harry Potter se limpió las mejillas con rabia, sabía lo que quería hacer y no pensaba esperar un segundo más para ello…

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Severus Snape recorría su despacho con grandes zancadas y las manos a la espalda, en un paseo que no tenía fin, pero era incapaz de detenerse, su angustia y desasosiego, así como su remordimiento, eran demasiado grandes.

Había herido gravemente al chico con sus crueles palabras y sabía que Harry tal vez no le perdonara nunca; él no lo haría de estar en su lugar, no podía culparle y ahora más que nunca era consciente de que quería y necesitaba a aquel chico tanto como el aire para respirar. Y le había echado de su lado…

Eso era algo que no creía poder superar y todo por su irracional miedo a sufrir por amor; Severus podía hacer frente a mil batallas y soportar un crucio sin gritar, pero era un auténtico cobarde cuando se trataba de sobrellevar los estragos que enamorarse y equivocarse podían causar en su corazón y eso era justamente lo que le había sucedido. 

Su irracional temor había acabado con cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación con Harry y ahora no tenía la menor idea de como solucionarlo. 

Desesperado, se dejó caer finalmente en su amplia y cómoda cama y fue aún peor, pues a su mente acudieron vívidos recuerdos de los apasionados momentos que compartió en ella con el chico de ojos esmeralda. Había tenido muchos amantes, pero con ninguno había experimentado lo que Harry le había hecho sentir.

Si bien al principio sólo buscaba sexo, el chico le había calado hondo, tan hondo que había terminado por enamorarse de él sin remedio, aunque se hubiese negado obstinadamente a reconocerlo, era esa y no otra la pura y ahora dura realidad, pues Harry no querría verle ni en pintura...

Decidió que intentaría hablar con el chico una vez más, y aunque sabía que no sería fácil, estaba dispuesto a suplicarle de rodillas que le perdonase y volviese con él; resolvió que lo haría, sí, pero... al día siguiente.

Habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y estaba extenuado, pero hablaría con Harry y le confesaría lo que sentía por él aunque tuviese que obligarle por la fuerza a escucharle.

No tenía ningún derecho a intentarlo siquiera, no después de cómo le había tratado, pero aunque era incapaz de explicar su deplorable comportamiento, necesitaba el perdón de Harry y decirle que no sentía sus crueles palabras, que él era realmente lo mejor que le podía haber pasado y que su Profesor de Pociones no era sino un bastardo sin corazón que no le merecía en absoluto, pero que le amaba con todo su ser.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Dumbledore no se sorprendió de ver a Harry en su despacho a tan intempestivas horas de la noche, aunque ya eran más de las doce. Era el Director del colegio por algo, había pocas cosas que ocurriesen dentro de Hogwarts de las que él no estuviese enterado y desde luego sabía que ocurría algo entre Harry y Severus, aunque no estaba dispuesto a ahondar demasiado en el tema pues respetaba el criterio de ambos.

Las relaciones entre profesor y alumno no estaban específicamente prohibidas en el reglamento del colegio pero era una norma no escrita, una cuestión ética que todo el mundo hasta la fecha había respetado.

Intuía que ahora no era así, y sin embargo, había hecho la vista gorda por una sola y poderosa razón: Severus y Harry se necesitaban mutuamente. Eran almas gemelas con vidas diferentes pero parecidas en lo esencial, ambos habían sufrido abusos en su niñez y estaban desesperadamente necesitados de amor.  
Se diferenciaban sobre todo, en la forma de enfocar la vida;mientras Harry estaba abierto al amor, Severus huía de ese sentimiento.

Eran como el ying y el yang, opuestos, pero al mismo tiempo el viejo Director de ojos azules sabía que se complementaban como pocos y que el amor entre ambos era auténtico y…¿Quien era él para negar la felicidad de dos seres a los que quería tanto?, se preguntaba mientras se metía en la boca un caramelo de limón y ofrecía otro a Harry, que éste rechazó.

–Señor...si fuese posible quisiera partir ahora mismo al instituto Salem, sé que puede parecer precipitado pero necesito irme de Hogwarts,–expresó atropelladamente con voz rota.

El Director le observó detenidamente unos breves instantes antes de hablar.

–Por mí no hay inconveniente, Harry, y ellos estarán encantados de recibirte, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras un poco más, no sé qué te ha ocurrido y… no te obligaré a contármelo, pero te veo mal, muchacho, esto parece más una huida que otra cosa. ¿Estás seguro de querer irte así, sin despedirte de nadie?

La voz del chico de ojos verdes sonó rotunda al responder al viejo Director:

–Créame, señor, es mejor que me vaya ahora del colegio. He cometido el mayor error de mi vida...yo... no quiero hablar ahora de ello pero necesito irme de aquí.

–Como quieras, Harry, es tu decisión y la respeto, aunque no la comparta, huir nunca es una solución, pero si estás tan decidido...

–Necesito alejarme, señor, me vendrá bien estar lejos de aquí durante esos meses, además, me ayudará a prepararme mejor para mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

–Vete a hacer tu equipaje, Harry–suspiró Dumbledore con pesar–. En media hora lo tendré todo dispuesto para tu partida si así lo deseas; utilizaremos la red flu, pero te ruego que sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, recapacites.

–Gracias, señor, pero no tengo nada más que pensar...–dijo resueltamente antes de traspasar la puerta del despacho para dirigirse a sus aposentos por última vez, rogando interiormente para que Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus estuviesen dormidos y no se percatasen de su huida. 

Sabía que Hermione se enfadaría con él, por eso decidió dejarle una breve carta en la que le explicaba la situación y le pedía disculpas por irse sin despedirse.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

La muchacha soltó un grito ahogado cando acabó de leer la carta que Harry le había dejado, ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? Debía haber supuesto, conociendo a Harry como le conocía, que no soportaría aquella situación. Se sentía culpable.

Nunca habría imaginado que Harry abandonaría Hogwarts de esa manera, sin siquiera despedirse de ella y de Ron. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Ron! Se pondría hecho una fiera al enterarse de que su amigo se había ido.

No le había dejado que hablase con Harry, fue ella quien le pidió que esperase al día siguiente. Si Ron hubiese hablado con su amigo, éste quizá no se habría ido... al menos no como lo había hecho, con el corazón destrozado y creyendo que Snape le despreciaba.

Ella y su maldita manía de hacer siempre lo correcto; en esta ocasión, tenía la horrible certeza de haberse equivocado gravemente. Hecha un mar de lágrimas, fue como la encontró Ron, mientras su novia le mostraba la carta de Harry con manos temblorosas.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Severus no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto acabó la clase de Pociones salió como una exhalación directo al despacho de Dumbledore en busca de respuestas.

Granger le había explicado por qué su amigo no había asistido a su clase y no había tenido pelos en la lengua precisamente al hacerlo, la insolencia de la chica se merecía un buen castigo pero el hombre estaba demasiado contrariado para pensar en nadie más que en Harry y su marcha, una angustia sin parangón se había instalado en el fondo de su alma, todo le salía mal...

–¿Dónde está Potter? Me he enterado de que no está en el colegio–inquirió, no quería revelar demasiado pero la mirada azul le dio a entender que sabía lo que había ocurrido, ¿se lo habría contado Harry? No...estaba seguro de que no. ¿Entonces? Cierto era que a Albus se le escapaban pocas cosas, pero a estas alturas poco le importaba si el Director lo aprobaba o no, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Harry.

–No puedo decirte donde está, Severus, me pidió expresamente que no te lo dijera pues no quiere verte. No me explicó los motivos, tal vez tu sí quieras hacerlo, después de todo creo que tienes mucho que ver con su marcha, corrígeme si me equivoco.

El profesor se tapó el rostro en un gesto desesperado y negó con la cabeza.

–Todo es culpa mía, Albus. Harry se ha ido por mi culpa, le dije cosas horribles, no las sentía pero...yo no quería enamorarme de él.

–¿Amas a Harry? Definitivamente, Severus, será mejor que empieces a contarme todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos sin dejarte un detalle...–exigió el Director con voz grave, aunque en su interior estaba muy divertido, era justo lo que había sospechado pero quería dar un toque de dramatismo echándole teatro al asunto.

Fingiéndose enojado, Dumbledore frunció el ceño y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Severus Snape tenía que contarle, no era cosa de todos los días ver al oscuro profesor tan vulnerable como ahora...Severus se merecía un escarmiento.


	6. Intento olvidarte

Quiero olvidarte y no puedo…  
Se ha instalado en mi ánimo  
Una perpetua tristeza  
Que se ha alojado en mi pecho  
De manera indeleble  
Cruel e insistentemente…

Quiero olvidarte y no puedo…  
Recurrente pensamiento  
tonto…tonto corazón  
Te entregaste y no hay enmienda  
Ya no tienes solución

Quiero olvidarte y no puedo…  
Te amo y te odio, Severus  
Has matado mi esperanza  
Destrozado mi ilusión  
Has roto mi corazón

Quiero olvidarte y no puedo…  
Te adueñaste de mi vida  
De mi cuerpo y de mi alma  
Todo pierde su sentido  
Al no tenerte conmigo

Quiero olvidarte y no puedo…  
No te mereces mi amor  
Ni uno de mis pensamientos  
Pero aunque quisiera odiarte  
No puedo hacerlo…no puedo

Tonto…tonto corazón.

 

Harry selló su diario con magia para que sólo él pudiese tener acceso al contenido del mismo y en un gesto desesperado apoyó la frente sobre la mesa y se golpeó varias veces con ella, como si de ese modo pudiese exorcizar sus demonios interiores.

Nada le consolaba, no conseguía olvidarle; además, Salem no era Hogwarts, era totalmente diferente, nada que ver con su antiguo colegio. En el instituto no existían los libros de texto, algo de lo que Dumbledore no le había advertido, todo lo estudiaban por apuntes, todo era moderno y funcional, muy limpio, muy aséptico y muy deprimente… también.

Además, estaba solo, no tenía ni un amigo. Sus compañeros de curso eran en su mayoría muy amables, pero le miraban con recelo, y entre los entrenamientos, los estudios y el quidditch, acababa la jornada totalmente agotado y sin ganas de nada, si acaso de dormir, cosa que apenas conseguía muchas noches.

No era una sensación que no hubiese sentido antes de ahora. Su cuarto curso en el Castillo, durante el torneo de “Los Tres Magos”, había sido sin duda el peor de todos en ese sentido, pues en esa época casi todos le criticaron cuando creyeron que había amañado el resultado del torneo para salir elegido.  
Ahora suponía que desconfiaban de él por todo lo que habían escuchado, y no sabían muy bien a qué atenerse, fuera por el motivo que fuera. Lo cierto era que aunque Harry procuraba que no le afectase, en ocasiones, unas veinte al día, echaba terriblemente de menos Hogwarts y a sus amigos.

Para colmo de males, el ayudante de Transformaciones, un atractivo rubio de unos veinte años que estaba haciendo prácticas de estudio, le lanzaba libidinosas miradas en cuanto tenía ocasión. ¿Tanto se notaba que era gay? Estaba seguro que no, pero también estaba claro que Nestor Coleman, sí lo era, su “pluma” era bastante evidente, pero es que además parecía tener un sexto sentido para distinguir a los que eran como él.

Harry procuraba ignorarlo pero a veces le resultaba bastante difícil hacerlo, como aquella misma tarde, que le había acorralado en el pasillo cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio.

–Hola, Harry–saludó con voz empalagosa al tiempo que realizaba un extraño aleteo con las pestañas que descolocó al chico de ojos verdes.

–Hola, Nestor–respondió Harry, continuando su camino.

–¿Por qué eres tan antipático conmigo?–la dolida voz del muchacho logró que Harry se detuviese en seco y volteara a mirarle.

–No pretendo serlo…pero es que te he dicho mil veces que no estoy interesado y sigues acosándome. ¡Ya no sé como actuar contigo!–bufó Harry, alterado.

–Solo quiero una cita…estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás…Por favor…

–Lo lamento pero no puede ser…No me gustas, Nestor, ¡entiéndelo de una buena vez!–repuso Harry, empezando a perder la paciencia. Aquella situación le resultaba violenta, no entendía que aquel chico siguiera siendo tan insistente, estaba empezando a hartarse.

Llevaba un mes en Salem y prácticamente desde el primer día le había tenido pegado a sus talones, era realmente cansino.

–Hay otra persona ¿verdad? Entiendo…

Nestor parecía verdaderamente afligido y aquello conmovió el sensible corazón de Harry.

–Mira, no quiero ser descortés contigo, pero por una serie de razones que no me apetece explicar, no quiero tener una relación con nadie, ni en este momento ni en mucho tiempo…–murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa –. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, pero nada más.

La sonrisa de Nestor iluminaba toda su cara.

–Entonces seremos amigos–respondió, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, quien no demasiado convencido acabó por estrechar la mano que el rubio le tendía.

Ya en su dormitorio, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y puso las manos bajo la cabeza mientras su verde mirada recorrió la habitación. Era un dormitorio juvenil sencillo y moderno que combinaba el color blanco con el madera claro, logrando un efecto agradable. Una cómoda con cajones a un lado de la cama y una mesita de noche al otro, un funcional armario de un solo cuerpo en la pared de enfrente y un escritorio debajo de la ventana…eran todo el mobiliario de la pequeña habitación.

En el Instituto Salem, las habitaciones eran individuales, lo que si bien le proporcionaba una intimidad que en Hogwarts no tenía, carecía totalmente de la calidez de su dormitorio en el castillo; echaba todo de menos, desde los ronquidos de Ron y Neville… hasta las peleas de almohadas con Dean y Seamus. Se aburría mortalmente y eso que procuraba que sus días estuviesen lo más ocupados posible para no pensar, pero extrañaba mucho a Ron y a Hermione, y sobre todo le echaba de menos a él.

El sol entraba tímidamente a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Harry no pudo evitar masturbarse pensando en Severus, una vez más; tras llegar al orgasmo le invadió un profundo sopor. Desde que abandonara Hogwarts no había conseguido dormir una noche entera.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Severus se había dedicado a sus clases con más ímpetu que antes, y eso viniendo del Maestro de Pociones era mucho decir, y también de temer. Ante la negativa de Dumbledore a decirle donde se encontraba Harry, su humor había empeorado visiblemente. Era cruel y cínico con sus alumnos hasta límites impensados.

Los pequeños magos, eran las víctimas de su terrible mal humor; tanto era así, que los más pequeños salían corriendo en cuanto le veían asomar por el pasillo, y durante sus clases, los de cursos superiores se encogían en sus asientos y de buena gana se habrían hecho un hechizo desilusionador.

En especial Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sobre todo la primera, eran el objeto favorito de las iras de Snape, pues les consideraba en gran parte causantes de la marcha de Harry.

Snape no desaprovechaba ocasión de quitarle puntos a su casa o humillarles delante de la clase, hacía con ellos lo que antes con Harry, pero los motivos eran muy diferentes; con la chica se ensañaba de forma especial, porque se había atrevido a enfrentarle y sobre todo porque la consideraba directamente responsable de la marcha de Harry de Hogwarts.

Si con Harry pretendía atraer su atención, con la castaña quería descargar la frustración que amargaba su alma desde que el joven se había ido del colegio. Sabía que era injusto, que si había un culpable era él, nadie más, pero nada calmaba la impotencia que sentía.

Entendió que se le había ido la mano el día que Hermione Granger salió de su clase echa un mar de lágrimas. La chica era una alumna ejemplar por su dedicación, por su inteligencia y por su firme carácter; que abandonara una clase por propia iniciativa era mucho decir, pero lejos de sentirse mal, le había invadido una íntima satisfacción, al saber que no era el único que sufría.

Ron, tras ver salir a su novia de la clase, tuvo que contenerse y mucho para no dar un puñetazo al miserable Profesor, algo que le hubiese supuesto la expulsión inmediata del colegio, pero en toda su vida había tenido tantas ganas de darle una buena lección a alguien como ahora. Sentía que hervía de rabia, al no poder defender al la chica que amaba del injusto trato del maestro de Pociones. Sabía que todo se debía a la ausencia de Harry, se descargaba injustamente con ellos, sobre todo con Hermione, y el pelirrojo se había hartado.

A pesar de que el director les había sugerido no contactar con Harry hasta que él lo hiciera…. Ron estaba convencido de que había llegado la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Enviaría un mensaje vía lechuza a su amigo para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts desde que se marchó.

Ni siquiera se lo diría a Hermione, pues de hacerlo ésta seguramente se negaría a que enviase el mensaje y le expondría una serie de razones, entre ellas la más importante: la prohibición de Dumbledore, que le harían desistir de su empeño.

Las lechuzas eran capaces de encontrar a cualquiera a no ser que estuviese bajo tierra, y además, no se necesitaba autorización para que estás realizaran vuelos internacionales. Era hora de poner al día a Harry de todo lo que había sucedido desde su marcha, incluída la escena que presenció frente al retrato de la Dama gorda, a pesar de que seguía enfadado con su amigo por marcharse sin despedirse siquiera.

El Director había llamado al orden a Severus en un par de ocasiones, cuando las quejas de los padres se habían intensificado a causa del comportamiento del maestro con sus hijos, pero sus advertencias habían servido de poco o nada; empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea dejar que Harry se marchara, desde que se había ido todo iba de mal en peor.

Severus se encontró con Ronald Weasley en la lechucería, cuando el chico iba a enviarle una lechuza a Harry. El pelirrojo no pudo disimular su resentimiento, hacia el hombre, era… un amargado, ojalá que Harry le olvidase de una vez y para siempre, y aunque en el fondo de su corazón, Ron sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, pues por alguna inexplicable razón su amigo se había enamorado de aquel cabrón sin sentimientos que era Severus Snape, deseaba con toda el alma que todo se terminase entre ambos definitivamente…Ni en un millón de años entendería qué había visto Harry en aquel oscuro hombre para enamorarse de él.

Se preguntaba con quien se querría comunicar Snape y se desconcertó un poco al ver a la lechuza partir sin ningún mensaje atado a su pata.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

–Dime donde está Potter para que pueda hablar con él, dame esa oportunidad, Albus…–era lo más parecido a una súplica que era capaz de expresar y lo había hecho no una sino muchas veces durante aquel eterno mes; la negativa de Dumbledore a darle cualquier información respecto al paradero de Harry, no hacía sino exacerbarle aún más, desesperado, le había dado la espalda al Director, para detenerse a observar el paisaje desde la ventana del despacho, cuando vio una lechuza parda que se aproximaba al castillo, seguramente a entregar un mensaje; y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan lerdo, de no percatarse antes?

Ya sabía como encontrar a Harry, enviaría una lechuza con un hechizo localizador. En cuanto ésta llegase a su destino sabría donde estaba el chico.  
¿Cómo era posible que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes algo tan simple?, reflexionó, girándose a mirar al Director mientras se le dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Dumbledore hubiese dado mil galeones de oro por saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Severus en ese instante. Era la primera vez que abandonaba su hosco gesto, desde la marcha de Harry.


	7. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus llega a buscar a Harry ¿Qué pasará?

Releyó la carta de su amigo por quinta vez, y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía peor. Al parecer su marcha no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Severus estaba insufrible y sabía que era por su culpa; si Ron no le hubiese contado lo que había visto después de que él se desapareciera tras el retrato del “la Dama Gorda” aquella funesta tarde, nunca habría entendido la actitud del profesor. De hecho, le costaba trabajo asumirlo.

Si lo que el pelirrojo decía era cierto, y no tenía por qué dudar de su amigo. Severus sí sentía algo por él. Saber eso alborozaba el corazón de Harry, después de todo él tenía razón y Severus sí le quería.

Lamentaba y mucho lo que le contaba Ron acerca del comportamiento de Severus con los alumnos, en especial con Hermione, y le detestaba por ser tan desalmado. Su amiga no se merecía ese trato.

Acababa de escribir la respuesta a Ron y se dirigía a la lechucería del instituto para enviar la misiva cuando se encontró con Nestor. El rubio estaba inusualmente serio.

–Tienes visita, Harry –anunció.

El chico de ojos verdes estaba muy sorprendido.

–¿Visita?¿De quién? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí…–murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

–Pues no sé, pero es un hombre de ojos negros, muy interesante por cierto –repuso Nestor sin ocultar el resentimiento que sentía, aunque el de ojos verdes no entendía a qué era debido ese tono.

Harry había palidecido notablemente.

>>Veo que sabes de quien se trata –dijo el rubio en el mismo tono –.No me habías dicho que tenías novio.

–Porque no lo tengo –bufó Harry, empezando a enfadarse. ¿Quién se creía que era para cuestionar su vida? –de todos modos no es algo que a ti deba preocuparte, Nestor, te dejé muy claro que sólo éramos amigos y que no había forma de que eso cambiara a algo más serio.

–Ahora entiendo por qué, pero me pregunto qué pensaría el mundo mágico si supiese de la relación que hay entre Severus Snape y su alumno Harry Potter.

Harry tragó duro y se volteó lentamente, sus ojos echaban chispas:

–Te lo advierto, Néstor, no te atrevas a amenazarme, no me das ningún miedo. Lo que haga con mi vida es sólo asunto mío y de nadie más, menos aún tuyo.

Harry se alejó camino de su dormitorio con paso elástico mientras unos ojos azules le observaban con resentimiento.

“ Me las pagarás, Harry, te lo aseguro. Veremos lo que duras con tu profesor cuando lleve a cabo lo que se me acaba de ocurrir; me suplicarás que te de una oportunidad”

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

El corazón del chico iba a mil por hora y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Se recostó un momento contra la pared y aspiró hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse un poco antes de enfrentarse a Severus.

Tras unos minutos decidió que estaba listo y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. El profesor estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana…Al sentir el ruido de ésta al abrirse se dio la vuelta y clavó sus insondables ojos negros en Harry. 

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el aire se había vuelto tan espeso que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

–¿No vas a saludarme siquiera, Harry?– preguntó el mayor, al parecer un poco incómodo.

–Aún no sé por qué está aquí, profesor, ni como me ha encontrado, a no ser que Dumbledore…

–Él no me dijo nada, lo averigüé yo solo. Ya sabes, hechizo localizador…se lo puse a una lechuza y la envié a buscarte.

–¡Que sagacidad la suya!– repuso Harry con sarcasmo –.¿Y por qué tanto interés de repente, señor? Me dejó bastante claro lo poco que le importaba la última vez que habló conmigo. Créame– dijo con rencor –, no he olvidado ni una sola de sus palabras.

–Lo lamento, Harry, te mentí – se excusó Severus. Su voz sonaba tan contrita, parecía tan sincero, que Harry estuvo a punto de ceder; pero no, se obligó a sí mismo a hacerse el loco y aguantar, necesitaba oírselo decir.

–¿En qué me mintió, señor?

–Al decir que no sentía nada por ti –musitó tan bajito que el chico tuvo dificultades para entenderle.

-¡Aja! ¿Y por qué debo creerlo ahora? ¿Cual se supone que es la verdad?–insitió Harry de nuevo, implacable.

Severus avanzó hacia el chico, cercándole contra la pared. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que Harry podía percibir claramente el cálido aliento del profesor y eso le ponía sumamente nervioso…Sería tan fácil besarle…

–Me vuelves loco, Harry…No sé vivir sin ti, ya no, te necesito –exclamó con voz ahogada.

–¡Digalo!–exigió Harry con voz ronca.

–¡Maldición! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?–era casi una súplica.

–¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Por qué me necesita tanto?–Harry no pensaba consentir hasta oírselo decir.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, alterados y excitados por la cercanía; se deseaban, se necesitaban…¡era una auténtica tortura!, pero esta vez Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta obtener lo que quería, y Severus lo sabía.

–Porque yo…¡Joder! –con los brazos extendidos apoyados en la pared, uno a cada lado del chico, y la mirada clavada en el suelo, Severus era la viva imagen de un hombre al límite de su resistencia, totalmente vencido por Harry, su alumno, el chico que amaba. Le miró directamente a los ojos y se perdió en aquella mirada de un verde imposible que adoraba…Y al final confesó con tono ahogado:

–Porque te amo.

Harry soltó un sollozó sobresaltando al profesor. Era un gemido de inmenso alivio el que había surgido de su garganta; llevaba tanto tiempo esperando oír aquello que no tuvo ninguna duda que era verdad, que por primera vez Severus le había abierto su corazón. Le quería, Severus le amaba… y se lo había dicho. Él siempre había tenido razón, después de todo. Y ya no dijo nada más, no podía. No hubiese podido de cualquier forma pues ya su boca y la del maestro se fundían en un febril beso, bebiendo el uno de la boca del otro, como dos náufragos muertos de sed que al fin encontraba la fuente que la calmaría. Ellos eran así, se amaban, se necesitaban, tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez, eran en suma como el ying y el yang.

No llegaron a la cama, la urgencia era demasiada, la necesidad de sentirse y acariciarse era prioritaria. Harry ya había sido despojado de su suéter y su camisa, y su ahora desnudo torso era afanosamente acariciado por las ávidas manos de Severus, mientras la caliente boca del hombre hacía virguerías con sus pezones, duros ya como botones, ¡Merlin!, como le había extrañado…

Harry tampoco se estaba precisamente quieto. Sus temblorosas manos intentaban desatar la interminable hilera de botones de la túnica de su pareja; bufó, desesperado por más contacto, e invocó un hechizo. La ropa de Severus desapareció y él pudo deleitar su vista una vez más, admirando la bella desnudez del cuerpo amado. No perdió el tiempo, mientras las manos de Severus se perdían hábilmente en su entrepierna y bajaban la cremallera de su pantalón para acariciar su sensible erección, él mordía, lamía y succionaba el cuello de su pareja y sus manos acariciantes reconocían cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. ¡Era una auténtica locura! Pero… ¡Bendita locura!

Harry gimió sonoramente cuando el profesor le despojó de sus pantalones y calzoncillos con un hechizo, por lo visto él también tenía prisa. El chico sintió como Severus le acariciaba las nalgas atrayéndole más hacía él hasta lograr que sus erecciones se rozaran. Harry cogió ambos penes con una mano y masturbo ambos a la vez, Severus soltó un gruñido de placer, mientras se mordía el labio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El profesor besó a Harry con devoción, recreándose en su boca, saboreándola, recorriendo todos sus recovecos y acariciando la lengua de Harry con la suya. El chico se dejaba llevar en aquella maravillosa vorágine de sensaciones. Gimió de nuevo cuando sintió una sustancia fría acariciar su interior. Severus le había hecho un hechizo lubricante y ahora introducía en su orificio uno de sus dedos, preparándolo; volvió a gemir suavemente cuando otro dedo más se unió al anterior. Finalmente, fueron tres los dedos que entraban y salían de su entrada, acariciando su próstata en el proceso.

Harry tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas, ambos hombres jadeaban de placer. Severus levantó una pierna de Harry y se introdujo en el despacio; pronto cambió las posiciones izando al joven y apoyándose él en la pared, soportando todo el peso del chico que cabalgaba sobre su miembro, abrazado al profesor que sujetaba sus piernas con sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo y guiándolo. El Gryffindor, escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Severus mientras gemía audiblemente, enajenado por las profundas y sabias embestidas que su profesor le proporcionaba. Eran como dos animales en celo, que se reconocían y se saboreaban; el olor a sexo impregnaba la habitación. El mejor olor de sus vidas. Cuando Harry se vino, Severus lo hizo casi a la vez, aún sin salir del interior del chico.

Con él a cuestas, Severus caminó hasta la cama y allí cayeron pesadamente. Harry, todavía sobre Severus, ronroneó como un gatito y le besó dulcemente antes de separarse de él. Se sentían pletóricos y estaban sudorosos, aun jadeantes, y totalmente felices, una sonrisa boba se había instalado en la cara de ambos y parecía negarse a desaparecer.

–Harry…

–Dime. Sev…

–¿Estás listo para otro asalto?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos e iba a responder algo pero no tuvo tiempo…Severus le había puesto boca abajo en la cama y besaba cada pedacito de su piel, Harry se dejaba llevar estimulado ante los pequeños escalofríos que Severus arrancaba a su cuerpo con sus caricias, estremeciéndose mientras la lengua de su amante recorría toda su columna rozándole apenas, hasta perderse entre sus nalgas.

Severus le levantó cogiéndole de la cintura hasta lograr ponerle de rodillas y separó sus piernas lo más posible para obtener la mejor visión posible del culo de su pareja. Aquellas nalgas tan perfectas, suaves y redondas, le sugerían mil locuras, cada cual más excitante; las mordisqueó, pellizcó y besó a placer mientras se dirigía hacia la estrecha entrada y se perdía en ella con su golosa lengua. Harry jadeó de anticipación y deleite mientras la traviesa lengua le mataba de gusto; Severus recorrió el suave contorno de la entrada del chico lubricándole con su saliva antes de empezar a introducirse en é todo lo que podía, besando y succionando, cuando entendió que el chico estaba listo se posicionó detrás de él una vez más penetrándole despacio. Poco después, Harry ahogaba sus gemidos contra la almohada ante las frenéticas embestidas que acariciaban su próstata una y otra vez, llevándole al paroxismo.

–¡Merlín…Sev….me vas a matar!–exclamó, pero interiormente rogaba porque aquella deliciosa locura no terminara nunca, y al parecer no era el único que pensaba así pues después de venirse ambos por segunda vez, y apenas veinte minutos después, durante los cuales no habían dejado de besarse, Severus contraatacaba de nuevo. 

–Esta vez quiero mirarme en tus ojos mientras te hago el amor, quiero verlos enajenados de placer, y saber que es por mi causa…

Severus se colocó ante él y puso las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros mientras entraba en él por tercera vez aquella tarde. No se cansaba de hacerle el amor, era una verdadera gozada tenerle de nuevo.

Había sido un mes de auténtica pesadilla y ahora se estaba resarciendo. ¡Merlin, ¡como le deseaba! Harry era único… el único para él. Había tenido muchos amantes, pero con él siempre había sido diferente, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo hizo suyo, cuando Harry le entregó su inocencia y su corazón. No quería estar con nadie más que con él el resto de su vida. Se había enamorado perdidamente del joven que ahora entrelazaba las piernas a su espalda, mientras él aceleraba sus embestidas, y observaba excitado como Harry movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro, con los ojos oscurecidos y entornados, la piel brillante por el sudor y las mejillas enrojecidas. Era la mejor imagen que Severus había visto en su vida y esperaba verla muchas, muchísimas veces más.


	8. Duele el corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ver sólo deciros a las que queráis matarme después de leer este capi que necesito seguir viva para poder terminar la historia.

Para Harry fue maravilloso despertar junto a Severus. Estuvo largo rato observándolo en silencio, pensando que eso era lo que ambicionaba, despertar junto a él el resto de sus días. Amaba a ese hombre.

Observó en silencio su rostro plácido y sereno, sin rastro del adusto gesto que siempre le acompañaba, y notó como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente al ritmo de su respiración, mientras continuaba profundamente dormido. Le besó en la frente y se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha.

Mientras se apoyaba en la pared y dejaba que el agua corriera por su espalda recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Severus el día anterior, tras la cual, habían decido regresar juntos a Hogwarts; no tenía sentido seguir en Salem, más aún cuando el motivo que había inducido a Harry a alejarse del castillo era ahora inexistente.

Severus sería quien le entrenaría a fondo en casi todas las materias, lo que les permitiría pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible. 

Harry estaba feliz. Sólo una cosa enturbiaba esa felicidad, su futuro enfrentamiento con Voldemort, pero si Sev luchaba a su lado nada podía salir mal. Se sentía capaz de todo, estaba tan contento que se puso a cantar una conocida canción muggle.

–Harry…–se escuchó la somnolienta voz de Severus –.Cantas fatal, conseguirás que diluvie.

–¡No es cierto! –se defendió el de ojos verdes asomando divertido la cabeza fuera de la ducha. Se sorprendió cuando una mano sujetó su húmeda cabeza y los ardientes labios de Severus se apoderaron de su boca.

La temperatura del pequeño habitáculo subió considerablemente. Los gemidos y jadeos de placer se mezclaron con el vapor del agua caliente, mientras el maestro entraba en Harry una vez más, y el agua resbalaba por sus candentes pieles. Era la mejor manera que conocían para empezar el día.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Harry acababa de recoger la última de sus pertenencias y cerrar su baúl cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir para quedarse pasmado apenas un segundo después.

–Hola, cariño…–Nestor estaba en la puerta radiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un espléndido ramo de rosas rojas en una de sus manos. Con su voz más melosa añadió –.¿Estás listo?

–Desaparece, Nestor –exclamó Harry, intentando cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero el rubio había previsto el movimiento de Harry e interpuesto un pie entre el marco y la puerta, evitando así que ésta se cerrase.

–Harry–dijo con voz suplicante –. ¿Qué te ocurre?¿Por qué no quieres verme?

–¿Por qué haces esto, Nestor? ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

–Harry –sollozó el rubio –.¿Por qué me tratas así? Dijiste que me amabas.

–¡Vete! Por favor, Nestor…Por favor, no hagas esto. Hablaremos luego, pero no me hagas esto…te lo suplico.

Harry no se había percatado que Severus estaba detrás de él, observando la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

–Harry, déjale pasar, quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir, creo que será una gran experiencia, para todos–musitó Severus, arrastrando las palabras, y Harry quiso que la tierra se lo tragase en ese instante.

Nestor entró con gesto avergonzado, mientras Harry veía la catástrofe que se avecinaba y no tenía idea de cómo pararla, pero Sev no iba a creer a aquel idiota… ¿verdad?

–Severus, ¡está loco! –se apresuró a decir Harry –.Te juro que yo nunca…

–¡Cállate! Quiero escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir

Harry sentía que todo le daba vueltas y unas intensas ganas de vomitar. No podía ser…Severus no le escuchaba, prefería creer al rubio que a él, todo se tornaba en una horrible pesadilla de la que le urgía despertar “ No, por favor,” rogaba interiormente,” No, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos”

–Yo… soy el novio de Harry, o lo era hasta ayer mismo, ¿Y quién es usted?–preguntó el rubio, pareciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

–No sé…¿Quién soy, Potter? –preguntó Severus con acritud.

Aquel Potter dicho con tanto desprecio fue letal para el chico, sus peores temores se confirmaban. Severus no le creía, prefería creer a Nestor antes que a él. A alguien que no conocía de nada antes que… a él, que le había entregado hasta su alma. 

–¿Desde cuando están juntos? –preguntó el profesor una vez más, con voz carente de sentimiento alguno.

–Desde hace tres semanas más o menos…–respondió el rubio, temeroso, ante el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto. Ya no se sentía tan seguro como al principio, aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos. Harry le gustaba, y que no le hiciese caso le había hecho concebir aquella pequeña venganza, para él no pasaba de ser un juego algo perverso, pero ya no le divertía. El dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Harry le habían hecho mella, apreciaba al chico después de todo, y el odio de los ojos negros del hombre no presagiaba nada bueno. De pronto, sólo quería esfumarse, sentía que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Harry lo intentó por última vez, sintiendo que se quedaba sin fuerzas…

–Por favor, Severus, tú…tú no puedes creer lo que dice, no puedes… –la súplica y la incredulidad estaban presentes en cada sílaba que el chico había pronunciado, reflejando su profunda decepción, su absoluta desesperación.

 

Severus no lo vió, o no quiso verlo, cegado por sus irracionales celos cruzó la estancia y le abofeteó con fuerza, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo con profundo desprecio.

–¡Eres peor que una ramera, Potter!

A Harry no le dolió tanto la terrible bofetada que hizo que sus gafas volaran al otro extremo de la habitación haciéndose añicos, como las crueles e injustas palabras; éstas se clavaron en su alma de forma indeleble, destrozándole completamente. Era peor que un crucio.

–Espero que estés satisfecho, Nestor, ya tienes lo que querías –musitó Harry con voz ahogada y los ojos anegados –. ¿Y todo para qué? Tú vas a seguir solo porque sabes que lo has inventado todo, que jamás hemos tenido nada, tú y tu absurda obsesión por mí.

El rubio estaba asustado, aquello se había salido de madre…Entendió que era mejor evaporarse o Harry simplemente le mataría.

Mientras Nestor se iba, la realidad del asunto se abría camino en la mente del profesor. Severus se quería morir al entender finalmente la verdad, aquella que sus absurdos celos no le habían permitido ver. Unos celos que acababan de matar lo más puro que había tenido nunca. 

 

–¿Para qué has venido a buscarme, Severus? ¿Para acabar de joderme la vida? Creí que me querías, pero no…si lo hicieras, te habrías permitido dudar si era cierto o no lo que contaba Nestor, pero no lo pensaste ni un segundo –el dolor de los ojos esmeraldas traspasaba el alma del profesor, consciente más que nunca de la injusticia que había cometido con el chico.

–Harry, yo….–realmente, ¿qué podía decir? No tenía perdón, se sentía como un gusano.

–¡Vaya, esto sí es irónico! ¿Ahora soy Harry otra vez? ¿Dónde has dejado el despectivo Potter de hace unos instantes? –su voz era apenas audible, mientras las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus acaloradas mejillas. El dolor era demasiado intenso…

Severus dio un paso hacía el chico y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry no le dejó.

>>¡Que te vayas, joder! –gritó, apuntando a Severus con la varita, aunque su mano temblaba tanto que era muy poco probable que de formular un hechizo hubiese acertado a darle.

Permaneció allí, inmóvil, mientras lo veía marchar, sin hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando ahogar sus sollozos, tapándose la cara con las manos, pretendiendo ahogar una pena que nacía en lo más hondo del alma.

 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sólo sabía que se había hecho de noche. El estómago le dolía de hambre y él seguía en el mismo lugar, apoyado en la pared con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y la cabeza posada en éstas. Hacía rato que no lloraba, su mente estaba en blanco, no quería sentir, no quería pensar…

Unos golpes en la puerta le obligaron a levantarse, estaba totalmente dolorido por la forzada posición que había mantenido durante horas y apenas podía caminar.

Frente a la puerta había un carrito con comida, supo que había sido Nestor aún antes de leer la nota.

Siento mucho haberte causado tanto daño. Me voy, Harry, es lo mejor para mí, y también para ti. Ve a buscarle, sé que le amasNestor

Harry sonrió entre sus lágrimas aún a su pesar. Definitivamente, el rubio estaba como una chota, pero no le maldeciría, al menos no todavía, de todos modos no iba a servir de nada, el mal ya estaba hecho, y él terriblemente cansado. Observó la deliciosa comida pero apenas pudo probar bocado, la angustia y la pena habían acabado también con su apetito.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^

 

Severus no podía dormir, estaba en sus aposentos sentado en su sillón favorito. Hacía ya dos semanas que no sabía nada de Harry. Las dos peores semanas de toda su vida. Solo quería saber que se encontraba bien y a salvo…sólo eso.¡Maldición! Apuró un largo trago de su copa de firewhisky. 

Era el más estúpido de los mortales. Había tenido la felicidad en la palma de su mano y la había destrozado sin más. Le echaba tanto de menos, tanto…Dolía saber que todo era culpa suya y que no podía siquiera intentar remediarlo porque Harry le odiaba y jamás le permitiría acercarse otra vez a él.

Y tenía razón…toda la razón, cada vez que lo hacía terminaba haciéndole daño de la peor manera. Estaba mejor sin él, lo sabía; el que no estaba mejor sin el chico era él, que le necesitaba como el respirar.

Llamaban a la puerta. "¡Eran las doce de la noche, Merlín! ¿Quién osaba interrumpirle a esas horas? ¿Acaso no podía tener un minuto de paz? Esperaba que fuese algo realmente importante sino…"

–¡Harry…!– la copa se hizo mil añicos contra el suelo.

–Potter para usted –susurró el chico con voz neutra, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry estaba más delgado y profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos, que habían perdido su característica alegría. Sintió una punzada en el corazón ante el sufrimiento del chico, del que se sabía único culpable. Sintió deseos de abrazarle para reconfortarle, de decirle que nada de lo que había dicho….era cierto. Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde. Harry no se lo permitiría, era orgulloso y le había herido gravemente. El chico le odiaba y no podía culparle por hacerlo. Jamás le perdonaría y lo entendía…él tampoco podía perdonarse.

–He vuelto sólo por una razón… para que me entrene, prometió que lo haría, espero que al menos no me mintiera en eso…

–Sí, Harry, te enseñaré todo lo que sé y…no te mentí, cuando dije que te amaba lo decía de verdad –contestó con voz grave intentando que no se notase demasiado que su corazón botaba de alegría dentro de su pecho, al verle de nuevo.

–¡No me haga reír, y no me tutee! Sólo soy un alumno suyo, uno de tantos…a los que se ha tirado.

–¡No digas eso…Sabes que no es cierto!

–¿Lo se? Yo no se nada, excepto que usted es incapaz de sentir nada que no sea la desconfianza y el odio…–era duro, implacable, un furioso Gryffindor.

–Harry…

–Potter, soy Potter, ¡dígalo! Vamos… lo pronuncia muy bien, sobre todo cuando lo hace cargado de desprecio –"Nunca le perdonaría".

>>Sepa que le odio, que en cuanto esta guerra acabe, si logro sobrevivir, no volverá a verme.

–No puedo culparte –seguía tratándole de tu, a pesar de que Harry no hiciese lo mismo con él.

–En efecto, no puede, si alguien tiene la culpa es usted, no yo –bufó –.Como si le importara…

–Me importa más de lo que imaginas…

–¡Ja!, deje de mentir…por favor. ¡Yo no le importo una mierda!–Harry estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, pero aún así prefería mil veces ver a Severus cabreado que verlo así…tan vencido. El corazón se le estrujaba dentro del pecho. Aún le amaba, ¡vaya que sí! Pero no debía hacerlo, él sólo le causaba dolor, no se merecía que le quisiera, y le iba a olvidar. Sí, lo haría.

–Harry, por favor, eso no es cierto…– musito con voz cansada.

Aquella voz que tanto amaba, aquel tono suplicante…Harry no podía soportarlo, y cuando le tomó del brazo fue como si una corriente eléctrica le sacudiese.

–¡No me toque! ¡No vuelva a hacerlo nunca! –gritó con toda su alma, temblando de miedo y excitación a partes iguales.

–Como quieras, Harry. Mañana a las cinco tendrás tu primera clase –de nuevo el profesor empleaba aquel tono impersonal, mientras se tallaba la nariz y cerraba los ojos en ese gesto suyo tan característico, se le veía tan cansado... Harry se dio cuenta que Severus no tenía buen aspecto. Y parecía tan arrepentido…

”Harry, eres tonto, él no te quiere". Era como un karma que se repetía un montón de veces al día.

–Ron y Hermione vendrán conmigo. No quiero estar a solas con usted,¡nunca más!

Salió dando un portazo. Severus llenó su copa una vez más con firewhisky y se sentó en su sillón favorito, dispuesto a pasar otra noche en vela, mientras dos amargas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.


	9. ¡Genial...genial...genial...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título es bastante explícito en sí mismo, sólo espero que a vosotr@s también os lo parezca. El próximo capi es el último así que disfrutadlo.

Harry se había retirado pronto a su cuarto, estaba cansado y deprimido y no le apetecía que nadie le viese en ese estado. Le extrañó comprobar que los doseles de su cama estaban corridos, él solo los cerraba de noche, pero no le dio mayor importancia y los descorrió dispuesto a tirarse en plancha sobre su cama y dormir para no pensar.

Se quedó helado, allí sobre su cama había una rosa negra con el tallo plateado, la flor más hermosa que había visto en su vida, acompañada de una pequeña nota. Las manos le temblaban perceptiblemente mientras se agachaba a cogerla. Acercó la flor a su nariz y se embriagó con su aroma, tan único y especial, una rosa mágica de un color y aroma igualmente mágicos.

Su corazón aceleró su latido mientras leía la pequeña nota:

–Hermosa y única como tú, mi amor; hermosa y única como todo lo que tú me inspiras. Te amo, Harry, aunque sé que no te merezco

No ponía remitente, tampoco hacía falta. Harry se deshizo en lágrimas, porque amaba a ese hombre y ansiaba correr a sus brazos, pero no podía perdonarle, aún a su pesar; se sentía muy herido, demasiado…y no confiaba en que no volviese a herirle de nuevo. Su amor era imposible, pues si bien el sexo era magnífico, Severus no se fiaba de él, y le herían demasiado sus celos infundados y sus crueles palabras.

Sabía de sobra que el profesor no era un hombre fácil, de hecho, amaba que a veces fuera tan cínico y tan cabrón; quería el paquete completo, pero odiaba su desconfianza hacia él, sobre todo porque nunca le había dado motivo alguno para ello.

Apenas recordaba la bofetada pero las palabras…las duras palabras que Severus había pronunciado y como le había insultado eran otra historia.

Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, porque el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Había transcurrido un mes entero y cada noche le esperaba una rosa distinta sobre su cama, cada vez de un color y un aroma diferentes, y cada noche también, aparecía una hermosa nota al lado de cada flor. Harry corría a su cuarto para llegar el primero y tener esos bellos instantes sólo para él. El obsequio le proporcionaba una alegría y calorcito inigualable a su maltratado corazón.

Luego de admirar la flor y releer la nota mil veces se apresuraba a reducirlas y a guardarlas en un pequeño estuche de terciopelo rojo, que a continuación escondía en un bolsillo de su túnica, de esa manera siempre las llevaba consigo. ¡Y ya eran treinta! 

Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione sabían nada de su pequeño secreto. Aunque su amiga estaba muy mosca con él no decía nada, pues veía a Harry sonreír de nuevo y eso era lo más importante de todo, que el chico fuese feliz, si tenía algo que contarles ya lo haría cuando lo considerase oportuno.

 

Durante las clases y los entrenamientos, Severus y Harry eran correctos el uno con el otro y se hablaban lo justo y necesario, no había insultos ni malos modos, pero tampoco daban pie a nada que hiciera pensar en un acercamiento entre ambos.

El profesor se sentía satisfecho porque al menos la tristeza había desaparecido de los ojos esmeralda que amaba y la dulce sonrisa de Harry volvía a iluminar su rostro. El tener la certeza de que así como había sido el causante de su dolor, lo era ahora de su íntima alegría, reconfortaba bastante al hombre de ojos negros y aliviaba un poco la pesada carga de culpa que soportaba.

 

Estaba dispuesto a esperar, tenía claro que amaba a Harry, y que, definitivamente, merecía la pena cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera para recuperar su amor. Si era necesario le seguiría esperando el resto de su vida y más.

 

Harry decidió contárselo a sus amigos, además quería pedirles un favor y no sabía como se lo iban a tomar.

–Tengo algo que enseñaros…Sé que os va a impactar lo que vais a ver pero quiero que estéis al tanto.

Intrigados, los chicos se miraron de hito en hito mientras Harry observaba a su alrededor para que nadie les molestase. Por fortuna, sólo había dos alumnos de segundo grado al otro extremo de la sala, muy concentrados en su tarea.

Sacó el pequeño estuche de terciopelo rojo y pronuncio: Finite Incantatem. Al instante, la cajita creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable y Harry la abrió, allí estaban las treinta bellísimas rosas de colores y aromas únicos. Las notas no estaban, eran sólo cosa suya y de Severus.

–¡Que maravilla, Harry!– exclamó Hermione, alborozada, apresurándose a oler una de las flores color azul cobalto y plata, que le había llamado especialmente la atención –.Son tan perfectas…¡Es dificilísimo hacer un hechizo de estas características, es magia de muy alto nivel! Además, tiene un componente algo…bueno, no es magia negra, pero se necesita una gota de sangre de quien hace el hechizo para cada rosa, cada una de ellas es puro amor hacia el destinatario de la flor, por eso son tan únicas y especiales, porque cada una refleja un bello pensamiento hacia ti, Harry. 

Ron soltó un bufido y Harry lo ignoró.

>>Tenéis que hablar– continuó diciendo la chica –.Debéis aclarar las cosas por el bien de ambos. Dime al menos que has pensado en ello, Harry, porque he notado que ni siquiera le miras. 

–No pienso en otra cosa, Hermione, pero no sé que hacer.

–¡Ese hombre me saca de mis casillas!– exclamó el pelirrojo –.Es capaz de lo peor. Sólo tienes que pensar en como se portó contigo y mil cosas más que no voy a mencionar ahora, pero luego hace cosas como estas y aún a mi pesar debo reconocer que, bueno…que te ama y eso. Yo no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer, Harry, pero como siempre, sea cual sea tu decisión, aquí estaré compañero. Aunque…¡Aaaaaagggggggh! ¿De verdad tiene que ser con él?– terminó diciendo mientras negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Hermione le dio un codazo y Harry se rió con ganas.

–Quiero daros las gracias por acompañarme a los entrenamientos durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora…no os molestéis conmigo, por favor, pero me gustaría que ya no lo hicieseis. Sé que he abusado de vuestra amistad y…

–¡Oh, vamos, cállate ya!, ¿Pero le estás oyendo, Hermione?. El amor te ha vuelto más panoli de lo acostumbrado, Harry– gritó el pelirrojo, tirándole un cojín a la cabeza que dio de lleno en su objetivo.

–Ron tiene razón, Harry, he aprendido más observándoos entrenar que en todo este último año en el colegio, así que si alguien tiene que estarte agradecido somos nosotros. Además, algo hemos conseguido, Snape no se negó a que te acompañásemos y no ha sido desagradable con nosotros desde que regresaste.

–Gracias chicos, vuestro apoyo es fundamental para mí.

 

Severus se sorprendió gratamente al verle aparecer sólo, sin sus guardaespaldas.Eso significaba que Harry ya no le temía, sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena finalmente.

–Tenemos que hablar– se lo dijo sin más, tuteándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo, serio y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Severus suspiró y le hizo un gesto con el que le invitaba a tomar asiento. Harry se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

>>No sé muy bien como decir esto. En primer lugar, gracias por las rosas, Hermione me contó el significado tan especial de cada una de ellas, son…bueno… son el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, junto con las notas, que supongo son los pensamientos que te inspiraron cada una de ellas.

–En efecto, así es. Tendrás una rosa cada día de tu vida si así lo quieres…

–Gracias, pero ésta puede ser realmente corta si Voldemort consigue su propósito– ironizó Harry.

–¡No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses!– gritó el hombre, levantándose y paseando nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la sala. Se negaba a tomar en cuenta siquiera tal posibilidad.

–Puede ocurrir, Severus, y lo sabes, es por eso que he tomado una decisión respecto a nosotros.

–Tú dirás…– repuso el maestro, aparentando una tranquilidad que distaba mucho de sentir, estaba muerto de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Harry no quisiera saber nada más de él.

–Ya no te odio, Severus, hace tiempo que te perdoné, no podría ser de otra forma porque aunque lo he intentado con toda mi alma, nunca he dejado de amarte, pero…

–No volverás conmigo– la voz del hombre reflejaba tanta amargura que Harry se estremeció de pena.

–No quiero compromisos hasta que acabe la guerra. Si sobrevivo, si ambos lo hacemos, volveré contigo, si es que aún me quieres.

–¿Acaso aún tienes dudas? Te amo, mi niño, y no viviré lo bastante para arrepentirme por el dolor que te he causado.

Harry avanzó hacia él y le silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios:

–¡Chist…olvídalo!– y le besó

–Dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije y lo mantengo, no me comprometeré contigo hasta que acabe la guerra, pero eso no quiere decir que no me muera por besarte.

–Harry, te amo.

–Y yo a ti, Sev.

No dijeron nada más, no podían, pues ya se estaban besando con urgencia. ¡Se habían extrañado tanto! Severus quería hacerlo bien esta vez y no intentó siquiera ir más allá de los besos y caricias, aunque le desease más que nunca. Estaba decidido a esperar hasta que Harry estuviese listo para él, quería empezar de cero. Quería que cuando finalmente hiciesen el amor, fuese algo realmente especial para ambos.

 

Llevaron su romance a escondidas y Sev continuó regalándole una rosa y una romántica nota todos los días. Sólo que ahora se las entregaba en persona.

Sólo lo sabían tres personas: Dumbledore, Hermione y Ron, y estaba bien así.

Buscaban sus momentos para estar juntos, bien en la sala de los Menesteres o bien dando románticos paseos a la luz de la luna cuando todos dormían. Aprovechaban ese tiempo tan precioso para conocerse mejor, para hacerse amigos, y lo consiguieron. Desarrollaron tal complicidad entre ambos que se entendían a veces sin palabras, un gesto o una mirada eran más que suficientes para saber lo que el otro quería, para decirse lo que sentían.

No faltaban los besos ni las caricias pero nunca pasaban de ahí, no porque no lo desearan sino porque Severus quería que fuese Harry quien buscase el momento, y sabía que lo haría cuando estuviese preparado.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Sucedió la noche antes de la batalla final, sabían que era la última gracias a Severus, que en su papel de espía doble les había transmitido la información. Habían quedado en verse en los terrenos después de las doce de la noche, por eso sorprendió tanto a Severus al abrir la puerta para reunirse con él, verlo allí parado ante su habitación, más guapo y sexy que nunca. Se notaba que se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión, llevaba su mejor camisa negra y unos pantalones de cuero que marcaban justo donde debían, delineando perfectamente sus largas y torneadas piernas. Un dije de plata que él le había regalado era el único adorno que lucía. Estaba irresistible.

–Bueno…–dijo Harry con voz sugerente –.¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

–¡Claro!…pasa por favor. Es que no me lo esperaba.

–No sé lo que pasará mañana Sev, pero esta noche necesito sentirme más vivo que nunca entre tus brazos– era casi una súplica.

Severus le abrazó con fuerza:

–Mañana no pasará nada, Harry, yo estaré a tu lado guardándote las espaldas, no pienso perderte de vista ni un instante. Acabaremos con ese bastardo de una maldita vez. Estás preparado, amor, no te precipites. Sé que no será fácil pero puedes vencerle, tienes mucha gente a tu lado que daría la vida por ti sin dudarlo, yo el primero…

–Lo sé, Sev, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, por favor. Es otra cosa lo que necesito ahora de ti.

Severus le besó dulcemente, intensificando el beso según profundizaba la caricia, recorriendo aquella boca conocida y amada con toda la ternura que era capaz, y Harry le correspondía con toda su alma.

El hombre de ojos negros le besó en la frente, en los párpados y en la punta de la nariz antes de apoderarse nuevamente de sus tiernos labios, mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior del chico al tiempo que lo succionaba ligeramente antes de perderse de nuevo en su boca, acariciándole la nuca mientras tanto con una mano y el cuello con la otra. Le besó en el lóbulo de la oreja, uno de los puntos débiles de Harry, que se deshacía ante la caricia, mientras Sev desabrochaba los botones de su camisa uno a uno, despacio, con estudiada lentitud, retirándola lo bastante para morder y lamer su expuesto cuello, acariciando sus suaves hombros mientras terminaba de despojarle de la prenda.

Le guió hasta la cama sin dejar de acariciar su espalda en suaves círculos, sin dejar de besarle, y le empujó hasta que el chico estuvo sentado al borde de ésta, donde le despojó hábilmente de los pantalones y el calzoncillo, así como de los calcetines.

Se llevó uno de sus pies a la boca y empezó a chupar y succionar sus dedos uno por uno, era de lo más erótico y sensual. Harry contenía el aliento y se mordía con saña el labio inferior para no gritar ante lo que estaba sintiendo. El profesor continuó su caricia por la planta del pie, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar la pierna del chico. Empezó a ascender en un recorrido de besos húmedos y calientes a través de ella hasta llegar a la ingle, donde se detuvo un instante. La erección de Harry necesitaba atención, pero Severus la ignoro, aún no era tiempo, y subió hasta su boca para besarle de nuevo, para deleitarse con aquel divino néctar de los labios de su amado una vez más, de forma lenta y acariciante. 

Volvió a bajar poco a poco, acariciando y besando con verdadero fervor todo su cuerpo. Quería tomarse su tiempo sin apresurarse, hacer de aquella noche algo muy especial para ambos, algo que no pudiesen olvidar jamás ninguno de los dos. Continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se entretuvo largo rato, enajenado de gusto con lo gemidos y suspiros de su pareja que sabía eran mérito suyo. Le excitaba sobremanera ver como Harry se derretía bajo su toque.

Se perdió en el pubis de su niño hundiendo la nariz en él, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado y que le provocaba especialmente. Harry era suyo, total y completamente, un regalo divino al que estaba dispuesto a volver loco de placer aquella noche. Quería alejar el día siguiente de la mente del chico y ponía su mejor empeño en conseguirlo.

Recorrió con su mano la erección de Harry y presionó su glande con la lengua, acarició poco después el pene de su pareja en toda su extensión hasta alcanzar los testículos, que degustó uno por uno mientras el chico gemía y se arqueaba de gozo buscando más contacto. Severus era capaz de todo por ver a Harry como estaba ahora mismo, tan desinhibido, tan entregado y tan caliente. 

Acomodó las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros y guió las manos de éste hasta su entrada para que sujetase él mismo sus nalgas lo mas abiertas posible, proporcionándole al profesor una visión única de su rosada entrada. Severus se relamió los labios.

–Me vuelves loco, Harry…completamente loco, amor…– musitó con voz ronca antes de perder su ardiente lengua en el ano del chico, penetrándole con ella, lubricando con fruición, preparándole a conciencia para lo que estaba por llegar.

Con su varita convocó un hechizo lubricante y Harry se estremeció ante la fresca sensación que invadió sus entrañas. Severus le penetró con un dedo mientras con la boca se ocupaba de su miembro, duro ya como una piedra; pronto fueron dos los dedos que se perdían dentro de Harry, curvándolos ligeramente para acariciar aquel punto tan sensible en su interior que le llevaría al éxtasis, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando su joven amante gimió más fuerte y sus jadeos se hicieron más notables. Cuando vió como movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y ponía los ojos en blanco, sustituyó los dedos por sus palpitante erección y entró en la calidez única del interior de Harry; pronto las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, los gemidos y jadeos más feroces. 

Severus se había puesto de pie y Harry tenia medio cuerpo fuera de la cama; dada la postura, las embestidas de Sev eran cada vez más profundas y el chico no pudo evitar gritar ante el brutal orgasmo que le sobrevino, derramándose sobre el torso del profesor mientras éste apretaba y masajeaba sus nalgas y emitía un gruñido de placer al venirse poco después dentro de él, inundando sus entrañas con su esencia.

–¡Merlín, te amo, Sev…ha sido…!

–¡Dilo…–exigió risueño y con los ojos negros aún turbios de pasión, acostándose a su lado. Harry había trepado hasta alcanzar la almohada, completamente hecho polvo, pero totalmente feliz mientras se arrebujaba contra su pareja que pronto le abrazaba con brazos y piernas mientras le besaba tiernamente en el pelo.

–¡Genial, Sev…!¡Ha sido genial…genial…genial!


	10. Después de la tormenta...

El amanecer les sorprendió abrazados. Severus sentía el brazo dolorosamente dormido por el peso del cuerpo de Harry sobre él, pero no se atrevía a moverse para no despertarle. Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, el chico abrió sus verdes esmeraldas y le miró aún somnoliento.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Está apenas amaneciendo, calculo que serán la seis de la mañana aproximadamente, anda, duerme otro poco– murmuró, besándole en la frente.

–No podría…ya no, debo reunirme con mis compañeros, debo dirigirlos, yo…– estaba nervioso, y asustado ante lo que se avecinaba. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana –.Llueve mucho, Sev, es un mal presagio.

–Harry…– no sabía como confortarle, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando él estaba tan asustado o más que él? –.No temas, yo estaré a tu lado.

–Lo sé, pero quiero que me prometas que no te delatarás si no es absolutamente necesario. Prométemelo, por favor, Sev.

Le besó tiernamente en la boca.

–Está bien, te lo prometo, y tú prométeme que estarás alerta y que no te precipitarás. Podemos vencerle, estoy convencido.

Harry se apretó mas contra él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

–¡Ojalá tengas razón…!

–Vístete, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Poco después, dos silenciosas figuras caminaban bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas que alumbraban los largos corredores del castillo. Se besaron apasionadamente una vez más y se miraron a los ojos, enamorados, antes de que el retrato de la Dama gorda se cerrase tras Harry.

Severus exhaló un suspiro y se dispuso a reunirse con Voldemort, la marca tenebrosa palpitaba dolorosamente en su brazo. El Lord le estaba llamando.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

No había palabras suficientes en el mundo para poder describir tanto horror. La lucha era encarnizada y los muertos se amontonaban unos al lado de los otros, Mortífagos y Aurores yacían aquí y allá como marionetas rotas con el espanto dibujado en sus rostros. Llovía intensamente; era como si el mismo cielo lamentase la terrible lucha fratricida que estaba teniendo lugar.

Dumbledore, los profesores y los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso se encargaban de salvaguardar y reforzar las defensas del castillo así como de proteger a los alumnos de cursos inferiores, a los que habían llevado a las Mazmorras.

A Harry, la cicatriz de su frente le estaba haciendo polvo, sangraba profusamente y el dolor era tan intenso que la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir en dos pedazos de un momento a otro. Respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando manejar el dolor. Voldemort estaba cerca…dolorosamente cerca.

–Harry…debes ir a su encuentro– musitó el Director con tristeza –.Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Suerte, muchacho.

–Gracias, señor…Estoy listo– aspiró profundamente y apretó su varita hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Enfrentaría lo que fuera, era su destino desde que Voldemort le marcase como su igual con sólo un año de edad. Ni lo quería ni lo había pedido, pero se suponía que era un héroe ¿no? La verdad es que estaba muerto de miedo. Sólo esperaba que Severus y sus amigos sobrevivieran a ese horror.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron e inmediatamente todos sus compañeros del ED se posicionaron a su lado. Harry iba a protestar, pero desistió de hacerlo sabiendo de antemano que sería una pérdida de tiempo y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la salida.

Voldemort avanzó hacia él con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro mientras la lucha cesaba apenas unos instantes. El momento de la verdad había llegado y nadie quería perderse el espectáculo. Diez Mortífagos hicieron un círculo rodeando a su Señor, a Harry y sus amigos, mientras los Aurores y miembros de la Orden reanudaban la lucha fieramente contra los demás secuaces del Lord Oscuro, intentando en vano vencer la poderosa barrera mágica que el Lord había puesto. 

Harry miró a su alrededor buscando a Severus, pero era imposible distinguirle, todos lucían igual: las mismas máscaras horribles e idénticas túnicas negras con capucha, todos parecían iguales. No obstante, sabía que él estaba allí, podía sentirlo...

Las maldiciones se sucedían una tras otra, pero los chicos estaban bien entrenados y se defendían con uñas y dientes; vio caer a Dean, a Seamus, a Cho y a Ginny. Luna y Neville se defendía hábilmente, pero eran apenas unos niños luchando contra los mejores Mortífagos del Lord en una lucha totalmente desigual, y no tardaron en ser abatidos.

Un par de Mortífagos fueron liquidados. Harry supo que había sido él, sólo esperaba que no le descubriesen. Suplicó interiormente porque sus amigos no estuviesen muertos.

Voldemort le freía a maldiciones, y al chico cada vez le costaba más trabajo defenderse, aunque conocía la mayoría de ellas y sabía como repelerlas, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos y a Severus. Le había entrenado bien. 

Los únicos que se mantenían aún en pie eran Ron, Hermione, los gemelos Weasley, Angelina y él mismo. Sus amigos estaban heridos y tan agotados como él, pero se defendían como lo que eran, auténticos leones Gryffindor. 

–¿Nervioso, Potter?

–Más quisieras– masculló entre dientes, al tiempo que Voldemort le lanzaba un Crucio que no le dio tiempo a bloquear. Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero no gritó, no le daría ese gusto. 

Se levantó a duras penas y exclamó:

>>¡Protego!– y el hechizo se volvió contra el Lord pero si bien éste se tensó, no dio más muestras de haberlo notado.

–Vaya, pequeño Potter, veo que has aprendido algo, veamos que otros secretos guardas. ¡Legeremens!

Harry sintió como su mente intentaba ser invadida una y otra vez, pero no le dejó entrar. Severus le había enseñado a cerrar la mente muy bien.

–De acuerdo– dijo el Lord con clara irritación –, ya me cansé de este juego, ¡acabemos de un vez!

Harry recibió una maldición por la espalda de parte de un Mortífago que le aventó dolorosamente al suelo, era demasiado esperar que aquel miserable fuese a jugar limpio.

No te precipites. El consejo de Severus resonaba en su mente, pero no creía poder aguantar mucho más, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, tenía una brecha en la cabeza, la cicatriz le dolía como nunca y apenas podía respirar a cusa del intenso dolor de todo su cuerpo.

–Bien, ¡ya me tienes harto Potter!– dijo el Lord con voz de hastío, sin darle tiempo a levantarse esta vez –. ¡Avada…

Entonces sucedió; uno de los Mortífagos se lanzó contra el Lord derrumbándole al suelo, dando a Harry una oportunidad de oro que el chico aprovechó sin dudar. Pronunció el Avada Kedavra desde el suelo pero su voz era firme, no tuvo dudas, y el mortífero rayo verde impactó de lleno en el Lord Oscuro.

El cadáver de Voldemort yacía sobre el fango, con los ojos muy abiertos y un rictus de asombro en su serpentino rostro. Tres de los Mortífagos molieron a Severus a maldiciones, algunas terriblemente crueles, que Harry reconoció y que le hicieron gritar como nunca en su vida, temiéndose lo peor. Los miembros del ED que quedaban en píe hacían lo que podían pero estaban demasiado ocupados intentando defenderse de los demás seguidores del Lord para ayudar. 

–¡Noooooooooooo!– Harry cayó de rodillas junto al profesor, cubriéndole con su cuerpo para recibir las maldiciones en su lugar, invocando un escudo protector, mientras los Aurores y miembros de la Orden llegaban al fin en su ayuda y reducían a los Mortífagos que quedaban.

Buscó desesperado el pulso de su pareja, pero éste era muy débil, casi inexistente. 

–¡Tienes que aguantar!¿Me oyes? ¡Lo prometiste, maldita sea! Juraste que ambos sobreviviríamos…por favor, Sev… ¡Me diste tu palabra, joder!– exclamó con voz ronca por la emoción, partiéndole el alma a todos los presentes. Sus amigos poco a poco iban despertando, estaban malheridos pero nada que la señora Pomfrey o una estancia en San Mungo no pudiesen curar, en cambio, el profesor estaba inconsciente, sus signos vitales eran casi inexistentes y Harry se ahogaba de angustia. 

–¡Que alguien haga algo, por favor…!– gritó exasperado mientras las lágrimas rodaban inclementes por sus mejillas.

El canto de Fawkes sonó como música celestial en los oídos de Harry que sintió renacer la esperanza en su pecho. El fénix se inclinó gentilmente sobre Severus y derramó varias lágrimas en sus labios entreabiertos.

Remus Lupin apareció poco después y se inclinó sobre el herido, dándole a beber el contenido de un frasquito que sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica. 

–Es una medicina que me dio madame Pomfrey, la pobre mujer no da abasto con tantos heridos. Hay muchos, Harry; desgraciadamente, también muchos muertos. 

–¿Alguien conocido?

–No, Harry, los que conocemos están todos a salvo– dijo con una sonrisa y añadió–: Hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos por Severus, ahora hay que trasladarlo a San Mungo.

–Voy contigo, Remus…– el profesor iba a decir algo pero Harry no le dejó:

>>Severus es mi pareja, te ibas a enterar antes o después, mejor ahora que más tarde –espetó al asombrado licántropo.

–Harry, deberían mirarte esas heridas– sugirió Hermione

–Cuando sepa que él está fuera de peligro, sólo entonces, cuando él esté bien– contestó con voz helada y la chica enmudeció.

–Está bien, compañero– Ron le palmeó la espalda, comprendiendo –.Nosotros vamos a la enfermería.

Sólo los casos más graves se derivaban a San Mungo, por eso Harry quería ir, no podría estar tranquilo hasta saber que Sev estaba a salvo.

Imaginaba que a esas alturas todo el mundo estaría ya comentando la relación que los unía a él y al profesor, pero en esos momentos le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran los demás. Sólo tenía una prioridad, volver a ver el brillo de los ojos negros perdiéndose en los suyos y oírle decir que todo iba a estar bien.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Terminó accediendo a que lo curasen tras casi perder el conocimiento por la debilidad que tenía. Apenas acabaron de curarle volvió junto a Severus, no hubo forma de convencerle para que guardase reposo.

Acercó una silla a la cama de su pareja, que continuaba inconsciente, y tomó la mano del hombre que amaba con su mano izquierda, el brazo derecho lo tenía en cabestrillo. Un llamativo vendaje cubría gran parte de su cabeza y varios moratones salpicaban su rostro, además de tener una herida en el labio provocada al haberlo mordido con saña tras el Crucio de Voldemort.

Severus, sin embargo, no tenía heridas visibles, nada manchaba su sereno rostro, todas sus heridas eran internas, le habían destrozado por dentro. Los Medimagos decían que las lágrimas de fénix habían sido providenciales, habían cerrado las heridas impidiéndole la muerte, pero que aún así el daño era muy grande, había perdido mucha sangre y su magia se extinguía por momentos.

–¿No se puede hacer nada?– gritaba Harry, nuevamente desesperado–. ¡Algo habrá que se pueda hacer!

–Necesita una transfusión de sangre y otra de magia…pero es muy difícil encontrar un donante compatible en tan poco tiempo– repuso el Medimago, conmovido ante la desesperación de Harry.

–Yo soy ese donante, soy O negativo, donante universal, y mi magia será suficiente para los dos. ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer de una vez!

–Harry, por favor, cálmate – pidió Remus.

–A ver, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda si no se le realizan las transfusiones?– preguntó Harry, deseando golpear a alguien.

–Venticuatro horas a lo sumo; pero está usted muy débil, señor Potter, puede ser peligroso.

–Soy Harry Potter, señor, ¿peligroso dice? Créame, sobreviviré. Si Voldemort no ha podido conmigo…– dijo con voz apenas audible para a continuación gritar –.¿A qué diablos está esperando?

El Medimago salió casi corriendo y regresó enseguida con una enfermera, una camilla y todo el instrumental necesario para proceder a ambas transfusiones.

–Tendremos que dormirle, señor Potter –dijo la enfermera.

–Hagan lo que sea pero, por favor, sálvenle…

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Cuando Harry despertó de la anestesia, se sentía mareado y enfermo.

–Estás hecho un desastre– Oír aquella cálida voz hizo que la sonrisa apareciera instantáneamente en su rostro. Apenas podía hablar del nudo de emoción que le atoraba la garganta.

–Gracias, Sev, yo también te quiero…–dijo jocosamente buscando su mirada, intentando ocultar la emoción que le embargaba.

El profesor que estaba acostado en una camilla junto a la de Harry, extendió su mano y apretó la del chico.

–Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí– musitó con voz ronca.

–No hice nada que tu no hayas hecho antes por mí, Sev…– respondió Harry a duras penas, notando como las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, aunque no era el único emocionado, los ojos negros también estaban más brillantes que de costumbre. 

–Lo logramos, acabamos con él, te lo dije, te dije que lo conseguiríamos.

–Tenías razón, como casi siempre…–admitió Harry, ahogándose de risa.

–¿Cómo que casi siempre, mocoso malcriado?– gruñò aventándole la almohada, siguiéndole la broma a Harry, su niño.

Era maravilloso sentirse tan vivo, sobre todo cuando había creído realmente que esta vez no lo contaba.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

El baile estaba muy animado, pero Harry estaba tenso como la cuerda de un violín, hacía más de media hora que El Baile de Graduación había empezado y Severus no había aparecido aún. Sus ojos invariablemente se desviaban hacia la puerta de entrada del salón, una y otra vez.

–Vendrá, no te preocupes…– murmuró Hermione en su oído, dándole ánimos; de hecho, creo que ahí está. ¡Madre mía, es él y está…!

Ron la miró feo.

Imponente, así era como lucía el profesor. Vestía totalmente de negro, como siempre, pero la túnica era de una gran calidad y la tela se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndole parecer muy sensual.

Harry se atragantó con la bebida de la impresión. Sentía que la atención de todos se centraba en ellos mientras Severus se acercaba hasta él, con paso firme y elegante.

–¿Me concedes este baile, Harry?– preguntó con voz grave, diciéndole mil cosas con los ojos. No esperó la respuesta, le tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia el centro de la pista, mientras todos se retiraban para dejarles sitio y observar sus evoluciones.

–Soy un auténtico patoso, Sev…–logró decir el chico, abochornado.

–Un patoso muy guapo, diría yo…Estás para comerte– musitó quedito, tan cerca de su oído que Harry se estremeció de gusto –.Te queda genial el traje Harry.

Era verdad, el chico lucía una túnica color burdeos con remates de oro en el cuello y las mangas que le sentaba de maravilla.

–Aunque me gustas mucho más desnudo…– murmuró, aspirando el aroma de su pelo mientras danzaba con él. Severus se movía tan bien que a Harry le resultaba muy fácil dejarse llevar. Incluso dieron varios pasos de baile que arrancaron aplausos de los presentes y que el chico nunca se hubiera creído capaz de llevar a cabo. 

–Realmente, tú a mí también me gustas más sin nada…de ropa– dijo Harry risueño, siguiéndole el juego.

–Eso tiene fácil remedio…¿Qué tal si nos vamos?– le alzó mientras le besaba apasionadamente y el chico le correspondía con toda su alma. Cuando le posó en el suelo, tiró de Harry hacía la salida. Severus tenía una idea mucho mejor para celebrar el Baile de Graduación, una muy privada y definitivamente deliciosa…

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

ASI ERES, ASÍ TE QUIERO

 

Confidente y compañero,

Adorador fervoroso.

Consorte y camarada.

Cómplice, consejero

Insoportable y gruñón,

Adorablemente tierno

Seductor… fascinador

Apasionado y vehemente

Devoto, incondicional,

Pasión y lujuria

Noches eternas…perpetuas

Suspiros y gemidos

Rompiendo el silencio

Pasión y arrebato,

Glorioso… indescriptible

Climax inenarrable.

Tu y yo inseparables…

Mi inefable amor...Mi amante…

 

Harry James Snape Potter.


End file.
